Ghosts from the Past
by Lunaflora
Summary: It's time again for the Jellicle Ball, and as everyone asks, "Who will it be?" Mistoffelees prays it will be him. But something is beginning to change his mind, and even more unexpected is a secret he will learn of himself.
1. Chapter 1

The moonless night enveloped the city streets, the only glow shed from dim streetlamps and the beading of stars in the velvet sky. In the darkness the black queen cat was near invisible as she darted through the shadows, only her white paws prominent. She halted as her ears pricked, detecting a sound. She quickly flattened herself against an alley wall.

A mouse scuttled by.

_Paranoid. _

She heaved a muffled sigh.

_But not without reason, _she thought, as she put down the object that obstructed her utterance.

The black and white kitten was near weightless, as she cradled him in her paws. He wasn't even much more than twelve hours old. She scarcely believed she'd had enough time to get away, hiding so she could give birth to him, let alone to feed him. The kitten fumbled blindly now for more of her milk.

She frowned. "Not now love," she whispered. The kitten mewed pitifully. "Sh-shh…" she whispered.

She peered around the corner, making sure the coast was clear. There was little time to lose.

She continued her journey through the night, and it was almost sunrise when she arrived at her destination, the stars fading with the cool morning glow.

The junkyard appeared empty, but she new that at this time the residents were in their makeshift dens, hidden from sight as they prepared for a nocturnal slumber.

As silently as she could possibly allow herself to be, she made her way to the centre of the clearing among the human discards. There she lay her down her infant kit. He had slept for the remainder of their journey, and now he was beginning to shift into wakefulness. As he let out a soft squeak, she couldn't stop herself from letting a tear fall.

"I'll miss you so much."

An after-thought then occurred, and she quickly yanked off her collar, snapping the clasp. It was a thin leather band, with an iridescent, white-gold pendant in the shape of a heart. She rested it on top of his soft belly as he continued to mewl. She had no time left.

"I love you," she whispered as she nuzzled him as a final farewell. That was when she heard movement above her, and she swiftly turned tail and fled into the last remaining shadows of night.

A tired Munkustrap had only just seen the shadow of a cat disappear from the dark borders of the junkyard, above from his perch on the precariously leaning chair. He frowned though, noting a matter of greater urgency that the stranger had left behind. He leapt down, climbing down from the hood of the car, and approached the kitten.

His eyes widened in surprise.

"Why…you can't be more than a day old!" He murmured, picking up the now howling kitten. Curiously, he examined the collar that had been left behind with it.

"Munkustrap…" He heard the groan behind him. "I don't know what's possessed you to still be up, but why can't it leave the rest of us in peace?" Munkustrap turned to the bleary-eyed Rum Tum Tugger, who now started in surprise at the sight of his brother holding an infant kitten.

"Is…is that yours?" he queried in bewilderment.

"No!" he almost yelled in reply. The Rum Tum Tugger winced.

"Keep your fur on. Then what are you doing with it?"

"I just found it here! Some cat left it! I didn't see them."

"What's going on?" The excited call came from an alert Alonzo, who now scurried from the pipe.

"_What _is all the commotion?" Jennyanydots' tone was thick with disapproval as she climbed out of her den. "Alonzo, what are you doing out of bed?"

"Oh come _on _Mother, I'm not a kitten anymore!" he groaned.

"Alright, I don't care _whose _idea it is to have a morning of revelry, my kitten needs to sleep!" Jellylorum stormed out into the clearing, and stopped in surprise for the same reason that everyone else gathered around he was, and more still did so as they all awoke to discover the reason for all the excitement.

Jennyanydots frowned. "Alright, Munkustrap, just what is this all about?"

As Munkustrap gave them the not-so-detailed explanation as to the curious appearance of the kitten, Tugger never once took his eyes off the small bundle of fur that his brother held. When Munkustrap finally finished, Tugger said, "What's that you're holding?" indicating Munkustrap's paw.

Munkustrap looked down in surprise, having forgotten about the collar. "It's a collar. I found it with the kitten." The adolescent Alonzo came over for a better look. "This is all really weird," he commented.

"Hey Munk, why don't you let me hold him?" Tugger asked. Munkustrap paused juggling the kitten to look at Tugger in surprise.

"Oh…alright. Be careful."

Tugger rolled his eyes as he took the kitten. "I'm not going to play football with him."

The kitten had temporarily silenced, and Tugger rubbed the fragile thing warm. There was something peculiar about this cat. Peculiar and familiar. Demeter and Bombalurina peered over his shoulders at the kitten, Demeter smiling particularly. "What a sweet thing!" she cooed. Bombalurina just seemed pleased to be in such close proximity to Tugger.

"Oh, how I wish Old Deuteronomy were here!" Jenny sighed. "He could tell as what to do."

Munkustrap tried not to bristle. "Well, I _am _the official protector of the tribe!"

Tugger rolled his eyes. "Only just. Dad only said so last month at the Ball." He grinned as he teased his brother.

Munkustrap straightened. "Yes, and Old Deuteronomy made that judgement with trust in me. So _I _will be making the decisions."

"So what do we do, Munkustrap?" Munkustrap started at Demeter's query, and blushed as she eyed him hopefully. He didn't even have to consider the question for long.

"We'll take the kitten in, of course!" he announced. "We can't simply turn it away."

"_It's _a _him, _Munk," Tugger said, again rolling his eyes. "Aren't you, little fella?" He grinned down at the blind kit.

Munkustrap coughed, a little uncomfortable under this pressure. "Yes, him. Sorry." He regained himself. "Jellylorum?"

"Yes?" She attempted to conceal a smile, already certain what he was about to suggest.

"Do you think you'd have room for the kitten?"

"Of course I do!" She beamed, not hiding her delight. Her mate, Skimbleshanks, sidled up to her. "I think Pouncival would be delighted to have a brother." He smiled tiredly.

"Well…that settles that then," Munkustrap concluded. "Um…Tugger?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah." Tugger approached Jellylorum and handed her the black and white kitten. "What'll you name him?" he said suddenly.

Jellylorum chuckled as the kitten almost instantly struggled to find her milk. "The little dear devil," she mumbled. "What do you think of Mistoffelees, Skimble dear?" Skimbleshanks stifled a yawn.

"That sounds wonderful, Jelly."

The marmalade tom's exhaustion didn't go unnoticed by Munkustrap. "Alright, we'd all best be going to bed," he said, summoning a commanding presence.

Tugger stood by his side, as they watched Skimbleshanks and Jellylorum return to their den, along with the rest of the tribe. That's when they both heard a soft, female voice behind them say, "You're right, Tugger."

They both turned to lay their eyes on the twins, Tantomile and Coricopat, gazing at them with identically unreadable expressions.

"Mistoffelees _is _a special cat,"Coricopat continued where his sister left off.

"How special, you will one day learn," she finished.

With that, the two turned to return to their resting spot, leaving the brothers with baffled expressions on their sleepless faces.


	2. Chapter 2

A young Mistoffelees crawled out of the pipe, eyeing the view of feline shapes under the faint glow of the moon, and the dim lights that hung about the junkyard. The Jellicle home was coming awake, and the Jellicles shifted about the area in their way of quiet grace. Well, except for, perhaps, Pouncival, who leapt about in his kittenish, rambunctious manner, landing on top of a surprised Tumblebrutus.

Mistoffelees continued to watch in silence, when his gaze suddenly halted at the sight of Munkustrap, in what appeared to be deep conversation with two strange cats.

They were similar in appearance, one a lean, striped tom, the other a young queen, not even old enough to be considered an adult. She kept looking over her shoulder, possessed with curiosity at her surroundings. The tom looked at her with an expression that struck Mistoffelees as oddly protective.

_He must be her brother, _He thought.

"Mistoffelees!"

His thoughts were interrupted by the call of Jellylorum. He turned to find her behind him in the depths of the pipe.

"Look after your sisters! Goodness knows, Pouncival isn't responsible enough to do it." Mistoffelees nodded his head a little reluctantly as the energetic Etcetera and Electra bounded after him out the pipe, followed shortly by a clumsy Jemima, the youngest. Mistoffelees was very fond of them, but sometimes their outgoing behaviour, especially that of Etcetera, he found a bit overwhelming. They squealed now as they rolled about on top of one another into the clearing.

Of course, he knew, he wasn't _actually _their brother. Many wouldn't have thought so anyway. He bared no resemblance to either his adoptive siblings, or Jellylorum and Skimbleshanks.

"Come on, Misto! Play with us!" Electra called out from under Etcetera's giggling perch. But Mistoffelees merely smiled and shook his head, continuing to watch from a distance.

"Good of you to finally come out, Misto." Misto turned around, and gave a small grin to see Tugger lounging on top of the lip of the pipe.

"But what do you mean? I came out yesterday, and almost every day before that."

"One wouldn't have thought so, you make yourself so scarce," he rumbled with a devil-may-care toss of his head.

Mistoffelees was confused.

"Come on, Misto, you know what I mean." He slid down from his perch. "Keeping to yourself in the shadows and corners, barely speaking. One would think you didn't want anything to do with the rest of us."

"Oh, that's not true!" he insisted. "That's not true at all! There are no other cats I'd rather be around!"

Tugger looked at him curiously, and gave him a playful pat on the head. "Then stop hiding away. You don't need to."

At that moment a ball happened to hit the back of Mistoffelees' head, bouncing at Tugger's feet. The maned tom laughed as Misto shot Pouncival a glare.

"Come on Misto, go play, like a real kitten!" he kicked the ball back to Pouncival, who looked utterly delighted at having gained some attention from the notoriously popular Tugger. He gave Misto a hopeful look, and the black Jellicle relented, joining his brother and sisters in their game.

Tugger had always been fond of the kitten Mistoffelees. This was something noticed by all of the Jellicles, for it was so rare for the Rum Tum Tugger do give _anyone _special attention, especially one so unassuming as Misto. But ever since his strange appearance in the tribe, Misto was always treated as a friend by the Tugger, at times affectionate, and often teasing. No one _really _knew what to make of it, but they stopped questioning it a long time ago.

Tugger now met the eye of brother, still in discussion with the pair of cats unacquainted with the tribe. Munkustrap appeared distracted. He could see that he was wary.

The conversation appeared to have ended, and the orange cats wandered off. Tugger approached his brother.

"What was that about?" He enquired in his lazy tone.

"They want to join the tribe."

"So?"

"So there's no reason why the shouldn't," he answered stiffly. "I've no knowledge of an ill reputation on their part."

"What are their names?"

"Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer."

"You're right. I haven't heard of them at all, let alone anything bad."

That was to say, neither of them had _yet. _

The ball rolled towards Mistoffelees, and he kicked it back to Pouncival with a little less enthusiasm. Pouncival, vivacious as ever, leapt on the edge of the ball so that it bounced right past Misto, at the paws of the strange new queen, who looked down at it in mild surprise. Misto approached her shyly.

"Did you want to play?" His voice was quiet, as usual, so she only just heard him. She glanced at her brother, who stood tall next to her. He only shrugged.

"No," she said looking back at him. He felt a bit stupid having asked.

"Oi'm gonna look around wiv my brother," she quickly added. "Maybe another time."

Misto nodded.

"Oi'm Mungojerrie," the tom spoke up. "She's Rumpleteazer. Wot's your name?"

"Mistoffelees, but everyone calls me Misto." He mumbled shyly.

"And I'm Pouncival!" Pouncival nearly landed on Mistoffelees in his eagerness. The siblings awarded them with matching smiles.

"Well, we gotta get goin'," Mungojerrie said quickly, dragging his sister along with him by the paw, while Mistoffelees, Pouncival and also their sisters watched them curiously as they went.

Very early that morning, Mistoffelees was woken from his short sleep by a dream. A strange dream, involving bright, flashing lights, then himself hovering about a maze of dark streets, with the sensation of being carried, and a deep, rumbling growl, or could it have been a laugh?

He lay on a cushion, squished between Pouncival and Electra, their heavy breathing surrounding him. His was wide awake, physically in the middle of their slumber. He knew everyone in the junkyard must be asleep. Cats took only minutes to fall into a comfortable sleep.

That was when he became aware of a noise coming from outside the den.

His feline curiosity piqued, he struggled out of the pile of sleeping kittens, making his way out.

It was still dark out. The area of junkyard was silent. Except for the hushed giggling coming from the direction of an orange-striped tail disappearing around a corner.

_Wait, what?_

Thinking fast, Misto pounced on the tail, and a high squeal came from its owner. Rumpleteazer turned and glared daggers at him in the thin beam of moonlight, clutching a clattering pillowcase in her paws.

"Rumpleteazer? What are you doing?"

"Oi might be askin' you the same thing." Mungojerrie appeared behind his sister, his expression equally amicable as his sister's.

"_I _heard you making a ruckus, and decided to investigate."

Rumpleteazer fidgeted uncomfortably at the word 'investigate.' "Look, gimme back moi tale, will you?"

Misto was torn.

"Let go of moi sister, Mistoffelees!"

"Not till you tell me what you're up to! Or I'll wake Munkustrap!"

The two exchanged glances at this. "Look, Misto, it's better for all of us if you remain ignorant," said Mungojerrie, adopting an air of sophistication.

"I don't think so," the small cat insisted.

"Look, we was burglerin', all roight?" Rumpleteazer threw her arms up, aggravated. "And if'in you be tellin' anyone, you'll be sorry!"

"Yeah!" Mungojerrie suddenly agreed.

Mistoffelees was growing scared. Mungojerrie was much bigger than him, and there _were _two of them. Would they hurt him?

"_N-no!"_

That's when the bag in Rumpleteazer's paws exploded.

They all stared in shocked silence, the only thing remaining of it was the scorched, frayed bit of fabric. At first Rumpleteazer's expression was of disbelief and fear, but it quickly turned to anger.

"Now look wot you did! Do you know how much that was worth?"

"What's going on?"

The all jumped when they heard Munkustrap, invisible as his voice carried around the corner. Misto looked at them in alarm. In his confusion and panic, he quickly said, "Don't tell anyone!"

Mungojerrie frowned, a protective paw placed on his sister. "Same goes for you."

He nodded. "Okay."

Rumpleteazer yanked her tail free, just as Munkustrap rounded the corner.

Munkustrap stared at the three of them in confusion. "What are you all doing?"

They all struggled in silence to come up with a reasonable explanation. "Chattin'," Mungojerrie suddenly piped up.

"Chatting?" Munkustrap's expression was even more bewildered.

"Yeah! Chattin'!" Rumpleteazer confirmed.

"About how I wasn't born in the junkyard either," Misto added with the first idea that came to mind. The others turned to him, surprised.

Munkustrap didn't seem to notice their unguarded expressions, instantly reassured by Mistoffelees' alibi.

"All right then. But Mistoffelees, you should be getting back to bed. Jellylorum might worry about you."

"Yes, I will," Misto quickly agreed.

Munkustrap gave him a small nod, and continued on his patrol.

Misto turned to look at the two perpetrators. The brother was eyeing him curiously, but Rumpleteazer was obviously still furious about the loss of her luggage.

"An' I was thinking' you might be alroight! I certainly won't be playin' any ball with _you!" _She turned tail and left to their new den, Mungojerrie following slowly after.

Mistoffelees barely noticed their displeasure though, all the time thinking to himself, _What's happening to me? _


	3. Chapter 3

As much as he tried to continue it as normal, Mistoffelees' life was never quite the same after that incident. True to their abrupt agreement, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer never spoke of the incident to anyone. He would know if they had, for he was almost entirely certain that it was something that would cause much doubt of his necessity to the tribe. He might even be considered a danger. Uncontrollably blowing things up? Something told Misto that it wouldn't go over well with _anyone. _

Except, perhaps, for one…

These thoughts occupied him as he wandered about the junkyard, largely unnoticed by other Jellicles. Misto was a quiet sort, and everyone was used to, and accepted this. Of course, there were the few exceptions, as it became clear when he meandered near a group of kittens, one of them being Victoria.

"Hey, Misto!" she called, beckoning him with a paw. "Come over here!"

He stopped, and with a smile decided to take her up on the offer, but halted when he saw the striped queen next to Victoria. She met his gaze with a harsh glare.

Victoria tilted her head at the expression on Misto's face. "What's wrong?"

Before he could answer, Rumpleteazer suddenly spoke. "Oi 'ave to be goin'."

"Rumpleteazer?" Victoria said in surprise, but the orange queen was already gone. She looked curiously at Mistoffelees, who avoided her gaze and gave a non-committal shrug.

"Come _on, _Misto!" Etcetera whined. "We're gonna play hide-and-seek! You in or not?"

"Um…"

"Let's just take that as a yes, then," Electra grinned. "Not it!"

Automatically, he chorused with Etcetera, leaving Victoria to stare in frustrated defeat.

"I wasn't even ready," she grumbled.

"Less grumbling, more counting!" Etcetera giggled.

Victoria sighed, and lay face down on the ground, covering her face with her paws. "one-hundred, ninety-nine, ninety-eight, ninety-seven…"

"Quick!" Etcetera squealed, dashing off, Electra following in a fit of giggles.

_Where won't she find me? _Misto wondered. He was normally the best at this game, but he began to think that all of his decent hiding spots had been used a few times too many, narrowing down his choices significantly.

In that old tire? No, he'd been chastised for overusing it last game. Under the bed? But no, he just saw a tail of Electra's colouring disappear under it.

If Rumpleteazer had stayed to play, where would she have hid? If she was a thief, she must be great at this sort of thing. But then he remembered that since he was here, there was no way she would've stayed.

"Sixty-four, sixty-three, sixty-two, sixty-three…no, wait…sixty-one…"

Was Rumpleteazer going to tell anyone?

It had been weeks since that night, and this thought had haunted him ever since. He figured Mungojerrie could be trusted, to some degree (after all, he was a criminal). But Rumpleteazer, he wasn't so sure about, as he'd obviously rubbed her the wrong way when that bag exploded.

"Twenty-seven, twenty-six…"

_Why _did it happen, is what he wondered. There was no doubt in his mind that he was the cause. He felt the strange sensation, like a jolt of electricity. It hadn't been altogether an unpleasant feeling, either. But again, _why _did it happen?

"Six, five, four…"

Mistoffelees started. Had he actually been sitting here doing nothing this whole time? He searched frantically for a hiding place, but it was too late. Victoria opened her eyes with anticipation, and Misto stood before her, feeling embarrassed. But she didn't say anything.

She looked right past him. And continued to walk right by, as if he were invisible.

Invisible?

"Victoria?" he whispered hesitantly.

Victoria halted, and turned around, looking in his direction quizzically. He held his breath and waited. But with a bemused expression, she simply turned around, continuing her search.

She didn't see him.

Mistoffelees felt panicked. _What do I do now? _Would he be invisible forever?

_I can't do this on my own. _

* * *

><p>And so he fled, to find the one cat he felt he could trust in a situation like this.<p>

The Rum Tum Tugger was sprawled out on an abandoned love seat, languishing in a moment of rest. A rhythmic purr rumbled from his chest.

Misto realized that Tugger probably wouldn't have been most Jellicle's first choice with a secret like this. But in truth, the older tom was probably Mistoffelees' greatest friend. At least, that's always how Tugger had treated the kit. Which was definitely not the case for many other cats. He figured that if there was anyone who would be willing to help Misto, it would be Tugger.

"Hey…Tugger?"

He sleepily opened his eyes. With a yawn, he stretched, and began to groom his mane. "What is it Misto?"

"I…have a problem, and I don't think I can tell anyone about it, and I really need help, and I was hoping you'd understand…"

"Slow down, kid. Where are you, anyway? I can't even see you."

"Tugger…I'm right next to you."

"Hilarious."

"Tugger…"

"Wait, really?" Tugger stared, certain his ears didn't deceive him of Mistoffelees' location, but looked still, as if the black and white cat would suddenly appear. "No way."

Misto suddenly felt the urge to cry, but hoped it didn't show in his voice. "I don't know how it happened! What am I supposed to do? And a while ago I made something explode…"

"_Explode?" _

"…and I didn't mean to, and I don't know what's happening to me!"

Tugger was bewildered. Just what _did _you do in a situation like this? "Have you told Jellylorum?" he referred to the cat's adoptive mother.

"No! I haven't told anyone! Can you imagine what they'd say? Tugger, I _blew something up! _What if…what if I blew _someone _up?"

"Woah! Hang _on _a second-"

"Tugger," he continued. "I don't know what to do! I'm terrified!"

"Misto," Tugger interrupted excitedly, "I can see you now!"

Mistoffelees stared down at himself, and back at Tugger, relieved to see the recognition on his face. He heaved a heavy sigh of relief.

"Misto, that was _magic." _

"Do you know any other cats who can do it?"

Tugger opened his mouth, than stopped, hesitating. Misto stared at him anxiously. "Not personally."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, Misto, I don't know why you can do it, but I think you gotta figure out if you can control it."

"So I can stop it?"

Tugger nodded. "Yeah. That'd probably be the best thing."

Misto sat in silence for a while. He was suddenly distracted by the image of a furious Rumpleteazer. "Tugger…I'm scared that someone might find out, and tell everyone, and they'll all hate me."

Tugger felt a sharp pang at the miserable sentence coming from the young cat's mouth. He wished to tell Misto that that would not happen. But how could he say it honestly? Misto was a perceptive cat, and would only be hurt by such an effort to comfort him.

"Misto," Tugger placed a paw on his shoulder. "_I _don't hate you. I wish I could speak for everyone else, but _I _won't let anything bad happen to you. You're very important to me."

It was a rare, tender moment of affection between himself and the tall tom. Misto was so overcome, that he grabbed the surprised Tugger in a hug.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

Tugger hesitated, but then patted his back. "Don't worry about it." Then he grinned once Misto pulled away. "Besides, of course everything is confusing. It's all a part of growing up!"

Misto lowered his head, thoughtfully. _All a part of growing up._

* * *

><p><em>He couldn't see anything. But he could feel the warmth of another cat's body against him, the rasp of a tongue between his ears. He could smell the warm scent of milk, and hear the soft voice purring. <em>

"_My love…my love…my dear…my beautiful, wonderful dear…_

"_I'll miss you." _

He had settled by himself that night for a quiet nap, but now he awoke suddenly, with a confused start. He searched the room, wondering why, when he saw her, right next to him, her eyes glinting in the dim light.

"Rumpleteazer?"

She looked panicked, and he soon saw why. She'd been hanging over the overturned basket beside his bed, which normally held a ball of string, a china teacup, a collar with a heart-shaped pendant…

_The collar!_

The silver glinted in her tightly clutched paw, and Misto hissed, lunging at her.

"Get off me!" she yowled.

"Give it back!"

He held one end now, and tugged at it furiously, but she was relentless.

"Hush up now! You wont me to give away you're secret?"

Anger flared, and what he did next, he did with intent. "Give…it…back!"

His eyes sparked, and electricity snapped through him, shooting out at Rumpleteazer. She was so surprised, she couldn't even make a sound as she opened her mouth to scream, and fell back, losing her grip on the collar. She stared at Mistoffelees', frightened.

She gasped, "Alroight then, _have _the stupid collar! What's so special abou' it that you'd troi and _kill _me for it."

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes, feeling uncharacteristically mean. "You're fine. Now get _out." _

She scrambled out, pausing only briefly to gaze at him in prolonged shock.

"_Out!" _There was no hesitation after that tone. She left.

Mistoffelees' sighed, sitting down, the collar held in his paws. He lightly fingered the pendant.

Jellylorum had told him that he had been found with it. It was his only clue as to who had brought him to the junkyard.

It was a queen's collar. He was certain that it was his mother's. He was certain it was _her _voice he heard in the dreams. But perhaps it was just any old voice he had dreamed up.

He always wondered why she had abandoned him. Why _she _wasn't around to watch him grow up. Then a thought occurred.

Had she somehow known about him being magic? Had she abandoned him because of that? Did she hate him like Rumpleteazer so clearly did? Was she afraid she would hurt him…like he hurt Rumpleteazer?

_Could he have killed Rumpleteazer?_

It was all too much for him. He lay back down, the collar held close to him, as he inhaled, trying to find some remaining scent of his past on it, tears steadily dripping on to the heart-shaped pendant.


	4. Chapter 4

_Two years later_

It had been just a year ago, the year that the Jellicle Ball had taken a remarkably unexpected turn. It had been Mistoffelees' first Ball, and he had known it was unlikely he would be the Jellicle choice. But he still had hoped. Everyone did, to some degree. An opportunity to live a second life, to witness the mysteries of the Heavyside layer was not one that could be turned down easily.

After her touching melody was heard, every Jellicle present had understood Grizabella better, and Mistoffelees, like everyone else, had been overjoyed to see her chosen. But when he saw the joy on her aged features, as she rose upwards to the Layer, he couldn't help but think to himself wistfully, _Maybe next year. _

His desire was so great, it was near painful.

He entertained these thoughts as he watched the action about the Junkyard. There was a thick sense of anticipation in the air, and almost all of everyone's actions were motivated by their excitement for the approaching event.

It wouldn't be much longer till the next Ball. Just a few days.

"Hey, Misto!"

He turned to see the owner of the voice, the snow-white Victoria, beaming at him as she climbed over the bed frame to join him on the mattress.

Many had suspected that the two were romantically interested in one another, but the truth was Victoria was simply Misto's best friend. He was even closer to her than his siblings, for she was more considerate of his quiet disposition than their playful friends. Victoria always had a special sort of connection reserved just for him, that never got in the way of her relationship with Plato, which was strengthened well with love, as well as recent events.

She moved with careful deliberateness, settling next to him gently.

"Do you find it scary at all?" he asked her.

She smiled. "A little. But I'm just too excited to be a mother to worry yet!"

Victoria was expecting her first kitten. It seemed they had both grown up quite a bit since the last ball. Still retaining adolescent qualities, they had gained much insight in having known Grizabella, Victoria especially, as she had been more open to understanding the ill-treated cat. Mistoffelees sometimes wondered, in retrospect, if he could've trusted her with his great secret, if she would have understood.

But that had proved unnecessary.

* * *

><p>The tribe accepting Grizabella had not been the only unexpected event that year. For no unfortunate event had ever compared to the wide-spread feeling of despair and defeat when Old Deuteronomy was kidnapped.<p>

The Junkyard seemed suddenly suffocating in its darkness. Most of the Jellicles had gathered around their beacon, a single searchlight that Pouncival clung to like a lifeline. His sisters clung together, stifling wails, and Demeter nursed Munkustrap's wounds from the terrible, much feared Macavity.

Mistoffelees, however, had distanced himself as much as he could from the others. He was haunted by the image of the tall ginger cat that had captured their leader.

He'd always sort of seen Old Deuteronomy as being somehow…invincible. How could he have forgotten how old and frail the massive cat actually was? What had Macavity done to their father-figure?

He shuddered at the memory of seeing Old Deuteronomy slowly wandering back into the Junkyard, guided in by Macavity's henchcats, then swarmed by the kittens. Everything had seemed alright again. Of course Macavity couldn't hurt Old Deuteronomy. Demeter, having all this time been dismissed as paranoid, with all her false-alarms, turned out to be the only one who recognized the deceiver's disguise. The horrible image of Old Deuteronomy's form changing to Macavity's had been too much for Mistoffelees' to bear, and he fled to hide behind Tugger, just as he had hid once behind Deuteronomy's mass. Tugger had reluctantly stood guard over the small black cat while the other toms fought.

"Tugger," He was embarrassed at how his voice squeaked with fear. "Tugger, how did he…how did M..Mac…"

"It was magic, Misto." He made no attempt to hide the anxiety in his tone, as he covered Misto with his form.

Mistoffelees' couldn't even bring himself to be ashamed of his cowardice now. His thoughts wandered to an occasion with Tugger, sometime before the Ball.

_The odd pair had secluded themselves to a rarely-visited corner of the Junkyard. Tugger's eyes were narrowed, wary as he watched sparks fly from Misto's whiskers. _

"_You've _got _to control it."_

"_I _try," _Misto sighed. "I really do, Tugger. I'm much better than I used to be. I _never _lose control if I'm angry or upset anymore."_

"_Except for today. You really freaked Jellylorum out." _

_Misto shifted uncomfortably. "She doesn't think it was me. She thinks the fire was an accident."_

"_Well it _was _an accident." Tugger eyed him carefully. "Wasn't it?"_

_Misto bristled. "Of course it was!" Sparks flew from his paws now. Tugger jumped back._

"_Misto…"_

_Aware of himself, Misto managed to suppress the electricity. He stared down at his paws, some heat still remaining on them. "Look…it wasn't that I was angry…"_

"_What then?" _

"_Just…Mom's always complaining about how she gets tired of the flavour of the fish…the cold flavour, that is…talked about how she'd sometimes get cooked food from humans…I just…wanted to warm them up a bit."_

"_You did it on _purpose?_" _

"_I _didn't _mean to light them on fire!" _

_Tugger sighed. _

_It was strange to see the flirtatious tom so solemn. Mistoffelees' felt terrible. As the sole keeper of this secret, Tugger was put under a lot of pressure._

_Well…not the _sole _keeper, in truth…_

"_You can't do these things, Misto." Mistoffelees was pulled out of this reverie by Tugger's statement. _

"_Magic is dangerous, and for a greater reason than you realize." _

_Misto looked at him curiously._

"_You're a good cat, I know this. But…it's tempting stuff. Do you know why?" Misto shook his head. Tugger sighed again. "Because it can give you power. Power to do…terrible things. It could drive you crazy." _

"_I…" Misto didn't know what to say._

"_That's why," Tugger continued, "you have to learn to control it."_

_Misto nodded. "I understand." _

_Later, Misto had wandered into his family's den. Most of them were sleeping, though Pouncival was nowhere in sight. He was probably running off the last of his energy. That cat had so much trouble keeping still. _

_Misto wandered by Jellylorum's den, and stopped. The smell of charred fish and wood was still in the air. He peered in, and saw his mother in a deep sleep, the tips of her whiskers singed from the earlier fire._

"It would be so nice to taste _cooked _food again!" _she had said. _

_Misto's tail drooped. He moved silently next to Jellylorum's sleeping form. He picked up an empty water dish next to her, and quietly turned it upside down. He waved a paw over it, and gold sparkles fell with only a hint of sound. The bowl developed a slight glow. The smell of cooked fish already emitted from underneath. _

It had been so difficult to understand just how evil something that seemed so harmless could be. But if it were something that someone as evil as Macavity could do…

"Misto!"

He didn't even turn at the sound of Tugger's voice.

"Misto," he panted. "Listen, we need to-"

"You said you didn't know any."

Tugger stopped. "What?"

Misto turned. "You said you didn't know any cats personally, that could do magic."

Tugger was silent for a minute. "Well, I've never exactly known him well."

"Didn't Demeter? And Bombalurina?"

"Misto, what he did to Demeter was unspeakable."

"Tugger, am I any different to him? I've nearly hurt others before…"

"Just that one time, with Jellylorum."

"No, there was another time. Listen, Tugger, I never told you before, but there are others who know about me-"

"Look, Misto, this can wait, OK? The tribe needs you now."

Misto stared. "Need me? For what?" Misto was small, thin, and to excuse an old expression, something of a fraidy-cat.

"Misto, only your magic can help us."

His eyes widened. "No! No! No way, no, no, no-"

"Yes! Look, you've summoned things before, haven't you?"

"No, Tugger! Nothing as big as Deuteronomy! And what if I hurt someone? And what about all you said about magic tempting me into power, and, and look at Macavity!"

"_Misto!" _Tugger cut him off. He placed both of his paws on Misto's shoulders, and Misto was suddenly reminded of just how small he was compared to all the other toms.

"Listen to me. Listen to me, please. You are _not _Macavity. _You are not Macavity." _Then he stood there, staring into his eyes, not saying anything. Then, "Please, Misto. Old Deuteronomy's not just our leader. _He's my father." _

Never before had Misto seen Tugger fight the urge to cry. _"Please." _

And strangely enough, Misto suddenly thought of his parents. Not Jellylorum and Skimbleshanks. His real parents. What they might've been like. How painful it was to have them lost forever to him, never having even known them. But how painful would it be, if he had known them. And if something happened to them. If he had known they wanted him. Would he be feeling the same as Tugger? Wouldn't he be as desperate?

So his decision was obvious. "I'll do what I can."

* * *

><p>Misto's magic had continued to go stronger ever since that day, and no one had discouraged his practice of it. He never hurt anyone, and he found himself becoming closer to the twins Tantomile and Coricopat, the unique psychics seeming able to communicate well with him with hardly any speaking. And Tugger admired him now as never before, though he still was prone to playful teasing.<p>

Misto couldn't help but think that if anyone deserved to go to the Heavyside Layer, he was sure that he did.

"Hey Misto," Victoria spoke. "Do you think it's going to be a male or a female?"

Misto turned, and a smile crept on his lips as he looked into her eyes. "I think she's a queen."

She smirked. "You _think _so?"

"Yeah, I think so."

They both concealed their laughter, for Victoria knew full well that Misto didn't just think, he _knew. _It went with the territory of a conjuring cat.

They both looked down into the clearing of the Junkyard, alive with activity. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer walked by, talking animatedly to one another. Rumpleteazer paused to wave at Victoria, but stopped, her smile fading when she saw Misto. She quickly looked away.

Victoria sighed. "Why is it you two could never get along?"

Misto stared down at his white paws. "We just…never really hit it off."


	5. Chapter 5

"Remember last year?"

"'Ow could Oi forget?" Rumpleteazer grinned at her brother.

"Hey, there's Victoria," he pointed.

Rumpleteazer turned to wave at Victoria, but stopped when she saw the black cat next to her. Quickly, she turned her head.

Mungojerrie frowned. "Why don't you give 'Im a break? 'E did save Old Deuteronomy and pretty much the whole the tribe, after all."

She sniffed. "Oi don't care. After 'e gave us away at the Ball last year, Oi can't be bothered to give 'Im the time o' day."

"Oh, come on Rumpleteazer."

"'E went back on our deal! 'E's lucky we di'n't give _'Im _away!"

Mungojerrie rolled his eyes. "On'y becos _Oi _said we shouldn't."

"An' Oi _still _don't get wot your deal wos."

"Oi _told _you, 'E seems loike a good guy. Loike you an' me now. Oi mean, if you think abou' it, 'E did the roight thing in stoppin' us. We we're workin' for _Macavity, _Rumpleteazer, an' you know now that was a bad idea, after wot he almost done to Old Deuteronomy. An' now we know better."

Now it was Rumpleteazer's turn to roll her eyes. "It's not loike 'E even _knew _we were workin' for Macavity."

"All Oim sayin' is that he moight be better than 'E seems."

"Well, _Oi_ disagree," she snapped. "You don't hardly know enough about 'Im!"

Mungojerrie raised his eyebrows. "Do you?"

She stopped. She'd never told Mungojerrie about the time she'd tried to steal that stupid collar from Mistoffelees. "Oi…Oi know enough to know that 'E's a dirty rat!" she evaded the question.

Mungojerrie shook his head. "You sure can 'old a grudge, Rumpleteazer."

Mungojerrie thought that she hated Mistoffelees. He was wrong. Rumpleteazer didn't hate him, she was _afraid _of him. How could she not be, after his reaction after she tried to take his collar? She had thought, for a moment, that he was going to _kill _her. One of the reasons she and her brother had changed their allegiance was because after Macavity took Old Deuteronomy, and after they'd learned what he'd done to Demeter in the past, Mungojerrie grew terrified for his sister. They'd joined the tribe to have a safe home, and to find more things in the Junkyard to steal for Macavity. He hadn't been too fond of Macavity to begin with. But stealing was what the siblings were best at, and they needed a way to survive. Having a sort of undercover job in the Junkyard seemed like the perfect setup. But they hadn't known that Macavity was planning to attack the tribe. How was Mungojerrie to have known that he wouldn't have attacked Rumpleteazer at some point? And the truth was, the two had finally felt they belonged there. The cats that Macavity attacked, they were Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer's _friends. _They'd never had anyone but each other before. Mungojerrie promised that his younger sister would never again be put at such risk.

Rumpleteazer knew all this because the siblings told each other _everything. _Which proved how shocking her incident with Mistoffelees had been, that she couldn't share it with her brother. How would his opinion change if hew knew what Mistoffelees had done?

That time at the Ball last year had just been the perfect excuse to hate Mistoffelees. Mungojerrie wouldn't have to be suspicious of her aversion to the conjuring cat. It had been pretty well-suspected that the siblings were thieves, gaining a notorious reputation, but they had yet to be caught. Until that night of the Ball, where the black tom must have seen them sneaking off with their stolen goods, and alerted the others. The uproar had soon been interrupted by the arrival of Old Deuteronomy. So the incident had not been discussed till after the Jellicle Choice was made, shortly before the leader's departure.

Mungojerrie immediately admitted to their affiliation with Macavity. They had been relieved and surprised to be forgiven so instantly, but then again, Old Deuteronomy had a good heart, unlike their former leader.

They were officially part of the tribe, and Rumpleteazer couldn't have been happier anywhere else. Other than Mistoffelees, she enjoyed the company of every cat there, especially…

"TUGGER!" she jumped at the distant squeal.

"Oh my goodness!" she gasped, unable to contain her ecstasy.

"Everlasting Cat, not this again…" Mungojerrie groaned.

"Oh, hush, Mungojerrie! You'd better get used to this, becos Tugger's gonna be moi mate after the Ball!"

"Wot do you even _see _in that curious cat?"

"Wot's _not _to see?" she gushed.

And there he was, followed at the heel by his devoted fans, the sisters Etcetera, Electra and young Jemima, almost a queen herself now.

Unsurprisingly, Rumpleteazer had admired the Rum Tum Tugger the first time she laid eyes on him. The tallest tom in the tribe, he was lean with a sleek coat dotted with leopard spots, his massive mane was completely tangle-free, and the corner of his mouth lifted in a cheeky smile that reduced nearly _all _queens to purrs of appreciation. But noted most of all by Rumpleteazer, was the devious glint in his eyes, as if he were just waiting to get up to some mischief with her.

She was _certain _she would get him at the Ball. Sure, he was particular, and had yet to settle down with a mate, but he'd rejected Bombalurina, and that already got rid of the greatest competition! Jemima was surely too young, and Electra and Etcetera, well…what could you even really say about them? As for the rest of the queens in the tribe, they all either had mates or didn't stand out _nearly _as much as Rumpleteazer…she hoped.

"Tugger!" Electra exclaimed. "How _do _you keep your mane so well?"

"Tugger, I've never seen such a wonderful dancer!" Jemima squeaked.

Etcetera saddled up to him. "Tugger, you are without a doubt the most handsome Jellicle of all!"

Tugger didn't say anything, but grinning slyly, tickled Etcetera's chin, causing her to purr in delight.

"Oh, Tugger," Rumpleteazer drawled. Her brother rolled his eyes and quickly made his exit, not willing to witness such behaviour on his sister's part. "Are you lookin' forward to the Ball?"

"Naturally." He placed a paw each on a hip of Rumpleteazer and Electra's.

"Think you moight save a dance for me?" she said in what she hoped was an alluring voice. "You know…the mating dance?" The other queens began to blush and giggle profusely at this.

"Oh Teazer," he replied, looking her in the eye. "I'd love to dance with you." She beamed.

"I'd love to dance with _all _of you!" He freed himself, turning to face his entourage. "But _then _what would all the other toms do?" He chuckled as Alonzo wandered by, rolling his eyes and giving the Tugger a rather nasty look.

"But I must be off! I'll see you later, my lovely queens." He graced Etcetera with a farewell stroke upon her cheek, who fell over in surprise. Jemima quickly looked her over with concern.

Tugger turned to strut off, but nearly bumped into the approaching Mistoffelees and Victoria.

"My dear Victoria!" Tugger exclaimed. "It's been too long since you've graced me with your presence." He picked up her paw and planted a kiss on it. Victoria blushed furiously, and Mistoffelees stifled a laugh. "How is Plato these days?" Tugger queried.

"He's just fine, Tugger." Tugger turned around to see Victoria's mate looking at him with a cocked eyebrow, as if to ask, _You were just saying?_

Tugger grinned mischievously. "Always a pleasure, Plato."

"I should think so," he answered, and marched straight past to plant a kiss on his embarrassed mate's lips. Mistoffelees chuckled, and joined Tugger as he wandered off.

"You know, Misto, one of these days you need to relieve me of one of these queens."

"_Please,_ Tugger, their my _sisters_."

"Not _actually," _he mused.

"Oh, _come on." _

"Well, Rumpleteazer's definitely no relation of yours…"

"_No,_" Misto said forcefully.

"Alright, alright!" He put his paws up defensively. "I don't know _what _you've got against her, she's a looker, and a feisty one too! She's almost as good-looking as Bombalurina. She might even look _better _when she's a bit older…"

"Tugger."

"OK, sorry. You know," he said slyly, "if I didn't know better, I'd say you weren't even _interested _in queens."

"Tugger, I'm not interested in _anyone." _

"You're crazy."

"I'm interested in something else altogether!"

"Why are you so keen to go to the Heavyside Layer anyway?"

Mistoffelees went quiet for a minute. "Everyone wants to go, Tugger. Even you."

"Yeah, but nowhere near as much as you."

Mistoffelees couldn't tell him. _Because _he was so close to Tugger. He couldn't tell him.

"Just…forget about it."

"Hey, now…"

"Let it go, Tugger, or I'll make you disappear!"

Tugger snorted. "As if you could."

"Fine, then I'll transport you somewhere where there isn't a single queen in sight!"

Tugger gave him a playful, but not so gentle whack on the head.

"Pick on someone your own size, Misto!"

* * *

><p>Rumpleteazer glared angrily after the two toms. If there <em>was <em>a single flaw possessed by Tugger - which she doubted - but if there _was, _it would be that he was so thick with Mistoffelees. She couldn't understand _why _the two were such good friends. Tugger was ten times as good as Mistoffelees! _He _certainly would never hurt a queen over something as silly as a collar. It had been a _queen's _collar, anyway. What had Mistoffelees' been so obsessed about it for?

"Weirdo," she muttered.

"Who?" Electra asked.

Rumpleteazer then remembered that he was their brother. "Er, nobody," she quickly answered.

"Tugger is so dreamy," Jemima sighed. "Oh, if only I were older!"

"Oh, don't worry about it," Etcetera said. "Besides…I think Alonzo has his eye on you!"

"_What?" _Jemima blushed. "But…but he's not much younger than Tugger!"

"But not nearly as handsome!" Electra grinned. Then she sighed too. "No tom is. However…Tumblebrutus isn't so bad looking…"

"Oooh, sounds like _someone's _got a crush!" Etcetera teased.

"We _all _do!" Rumpleteazer laughed.

"Yes, but you like Tugger a _lot, _don't you Rumpleteazer?" Jemima gazed at her with those large, luminous eyes.

Rumpleteazer looked away, but smiled a yes.

She liked him more than _anything. _She prayed to the Everlasting Cat all the time, never asking for anything else.

_Please, let me have him._

* * *

><p>Mistoffelees was in Coricopat and Tantomile's den. Their eyes steadily followed a levitating top hat that Misto raised by moving his paws, though never actually touching the object. He lowered it gently to the ground.<p>

"Isn't it great? I just figured out how to do it!"

"It's very good, Misto," Tantomile replied. "But you really should focus more on your lightning bolts."

"Oh…I should?" he said, confused.

"Yes," they both said in their usual grave tone.

He nodded, subdued. "I don't…I don't suppose I might ask why?"

"Of course you may," said Tantomile.

He looked at them as the twins gazed back in silence. "But I guess you wouldn't answer me?"

Coricopat grinned. "Now you're getting it." He was always the more humorous of the two.

The psychic twins were known to give hints like this, always vague and cryptic. Misto wasn't sure if this was because they weren't certain about the specifics of their mystic knowledge, or that it simply wouldn't' be advantageous to reveal them. But by now, he was used to simply following their instruction without question, storing their information away for a time when it would finally make sense.

"It's very useful for Coricopat and myself to communicate without speaking," Tantomile said suddenly, catching Misto off-guard.

He nodded his head slowly, struggling to pick up on any hidden meaning behind this sudden statement. "It is?"

"Yes. Extremely," Coricopat said.

Misto thought for a moment. He was about to say something, but Coricopat cut him off. "But we had to learn quite a bit."

"Oh. Who taught you?"

"Our mother," he said.

"It's a family thing," they spoke in unison.

Attempting to conceal his nonplussed expression, he said, "Well, I better get going, Jellylorum's expecting the whole family over at her den for dinner."

"Of course."

They saw him out, and bid each other goodnight. A passing Munkustrap greeted him, and stopped to chat with the twins. They gazed up at the waxing moon.

"It will soon be time for the Ball," he commented. "Seems strange, especially after last year's." He reminisced for a moment. Then he turned to them. "You were right about Misto."

"Of course we were."

He smiled, not even questioning their sureness.

"I never realized just how special we'd learn he was."

"You still have yet to learn, Munkustrap," Tantomile commented.

Munkustrap frowned, confused. "What do you mean?"

Tantomile and Coricopat looked at each other, likely conferring.

"What my sister means, Munkustrap, is that there is still more to Mistoffelees' than meets the eye."

Leaving that as their conclusion, they returned to the interior of their den.

"I don't know about you, but those two kind of give me the _creeps." _

Munkustrap turned behind him to see his brother, and with a glare, cuffed him on the ear. Tugger grinned as his brother stalked off.

But his smile disappeared as he gazed at Misto's dark, disappearing form, for he couldn't deny to himself that he found a sense of foreboding in the twins' message.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, it's about _time _you showed up!"

"Oh, hush, Pouncival. I was over at Tantomile and Coricopat's den."

"And are they more of a priority than your own mother?" Jellylorum bustled over and nuzzled her adopted son. "Come on, dinner's almost ready, at least, it _would _be, if you would heat it up!"

Misto grinned.

Having all grown up, Jellylorum and Skimbleshanks' children now lived on their own, except for Jemima, who was not yet fully grown. Electra and Etcetera had only recently moved into their own den, which the shared together. But they still had their regular get-togethers, typically as a welcome home to Skimbleshanks when he arrived home from his job on the train. He beamed at them now, grabbing Misto in a quick embrace. He loved his job, and always left it full of energy, but even that couldn't replace the joy of seeing his family.

Misto rubbed his paws together, and placed them on the leftover chicken Skimbleshanks had brought back from a first class compartment. A few sparks flew from it, and soon it steamed with heat. Pouncival leered over Misto's shoulder, sniffing the air.

"Hey now, don't you drool on me!" Misto laughed. "Dinner's ready!"

"Father, tell us, did anything exciting happen on the train this time?" Jemima piped up.

For the rest of the meal they were regaled with anecdotes by Skimbleshanks, as they stuffed themselves full of the hot meal. When the last remaining bones were being licked, Skimbleshanks turned to Misto.

"So how are your parlour tricks coming?"

"Really, Skimbleshanks," Jellylorum said. "They're much more than parlour tricks."

"But they _are _entertaining!" said Jemima.

"Yeah!" Pouncival agreed. "And Munkustrap's having Misto put on a show at the Ball! I bet this'll top 'The Aweful Battle,' no contest!"

"But you make a great Pollicle!" Jemima pointed out. Pouncival offered her a grin.

"The only thing _I'll _be disappointed to not see is the Great Rumpus Cat. He was my favourite." Electra sighed. "I always thought _Tugger _would make a wonderful Rumpus Cat."

Pouncival snorted. "You'd have a hard time fitting him in that suit with his great big mane!"

"Hey! Don't tease!" Etcetera snapped, indignant.

Misto chuckled. "Actually, he would look pretty funny in that suit."

"Really, boys, you ought to have more respect!" Jellylorum scolded, but she was grinning.

Pouncival snickered. "Maybe Momma's got a crush!" he whispered to Misto, who promptly began to choke on a shred of meat. Jellylorum pretended not to hear them.

Skimbleshanks leaned back. "The Tugger's got _nothing _on me!"

Jellylorum looked at her mate adoringly. "He certainly doesn't have such a charming Scottish accent!"

"Oh come _on, _you guys, no PDA!"

"Pouncival, you should learn by now that if you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all!" His mother reprimanded.

"So Misto," Skimbleshanks changed the subject. "What were you doing at the twins'?"

"Oh, I was showing them a new trick."

"Can we see?" Jemima bounced in her seat of the cushion excitedly.

He smiled. "Well, I was thinking of maybe using it for the show…"

"Oh _please!" _she begged, bounding over to him, tugging his tail. "Please, please, pleeease!"

"Jemima, you're acting like such a kitten!" But at that moment one of the bones began to float upwards.

Jemima gasped in delight, and grabbed the bone. "No way!"

Everyone cheered in appreciation.

"I've probably said this every day since the last Ball, but I'm so proud of you, Son!"

Misto smiled. Even now, he felt himself swell with joy when Skimbleshanks called him 'son.' Even though it was all-too easy to remember that he wasn't actually.

"Oooh, that was so good Misto! You should definitely use that in your show! I'm so excited for the Ball now! Especially the mating dance," Etcetera giggled.

Skimbleshanks sighed. "I can't believe you and Electra are already grown up!"

"I'm going to dance with Tugger!" she continued.

"Hey! Who says _you're_ going to dance with Tugger? Certainly not him!" Electra cried out. "Maybe _I'll _be the one dancing with him!"

Etcetera smirked. "It's not like he's hinted as much to you, now, is it?"

Jemima sighed. "I wish he would dance with _me." _

"You guys are all idiots," Pouncival said, rolling his eyes.

"SHUT UP, POUNCIVAL!" the three queens shouted.

"Hey!" Skimbleshanks scolded.

"You're _all _behaving like silly kittens!" Jellylorum said angrily.

Misto took this opportunity to make his escape. Family arguments were never his thing.

The Junkyard clearing was deserted. Most of the Jellicles were in their dens. Misto climbed up the piles of abandoned furniture, settling on a spot near the leaning chair. He gazed up at the moon, making its way to its Jellicle phase.

For once, his current state matched his constant feeling. He was alone.

This had always been the case. Long before he learned of his magic powers, before he even became fully aware that he held no actual relation with his family, he had felt different from the rest of the tribe. It were as if he had been born with the feeling.

How had he been born? Where? Who had been there?

_Mother._

His paws had been clasped, but now, after concentrating, he felt a weight inside them, and parted them to reveal the collar he'd summoned from his den. The pendant glinted under the not-quite-full moon.

This was why he wished to be Chosen. Maybe in the next Jellicle life…he would actually feel as if he belonged. And be born to a mother that wished to keep him.

"Please." He hoped the Everlasting Cat would hear him. "Please, let Old Deuteronomy pick me."

* * *

><p>Rumpleteazer was restless. It had been <em>ages <em>since she'd last been thieving, and her partner in crime was nowhere to be found. Of course, they never stole from the other Jellicles anymore, but that didn't stop them from indulging in their hobby elsewhere. But it was _not _something they did on their own.

"Where _is _he?"

That's when she saw the glint of eyes as a dark cat turned at the sound of her voice. She instantly recognized the white face of Mistoffelees.

"Rumpleteazer?"

She frowned, and was about to turn, but then she saw what was in his paws. That collar. She would've known it anywhere. She flushed as she remembered when she had last seen it.

"Wot you doin' out 'ere?"

Mistoffelees frowned at her harsh tone. "I'd ask you the same thing, but I think I've got a pretty good idea."

"Oim _not _goin' stealin', if that's wot you think!"

He gave her a cool stare. "Whatever."

"Wot's so special about that collar, anyhow?" She suddenly burst out. He looked at her, shocked.

"And why would you _ever _want to know that?"

She defended herself. "I'd loike to know why it's so important that you'd nearly troi to _kill _for it!"

"I didn't mean…I wasn't going to _kill _you for it!" He sighed in aggravation. "Whatever. It's not like you'd ever understand. If anything, _I _should still be angry at you for trying to steal from me!"

"_You _ratted me and moi brother out!"

"What you were doing was wrong."

"Wot would you know?"

"You were working for Macavity!"

"Yeah, but you didn't know it at the time, did you? Anyhow, are you any better than _him?" _

Mistoffelees' eyes widened, and sparks began to fly from his fur. _"Don't you say that."_

She froze, suddenly fearful as he seemed to make an instant transformation in front of her. It was the night when she tried to steal from him all over again.

Mistoffelees seemed to realize this too, as his eyes appeared anxious all of a sudden, and the sparks began to subside. His grip on the collar, which realized now had been clenched, loosened.

"You don't know anything about me," he said quietly.

"Well you don't know nothin' about _me!" _Her eyes flared.

He frowned, but wouldn't look at her. "I know you're a criminal."

"You don't even get it," she hissed.

"What's not to get?" He sounded tired.

"Maybe if you hadn't always had a home, and always gotten wot you wonted, you'd know wot it's loike to have to struggle and fight for wot you wont!" _Don't cry. _"You've never had to resort to bein' a _criminal," _she spat out the word. "You have things that belong to you, 'cos you always 'ave _belonged _somewhere!" _Here come the tears. _

Furious, and ashamed at her outburst, she turned around and ran. _Where _was Mungojerrie?

Mistoffelees stared after her in disbelief. _How _could she have said those things to him? And where was she _going? _

_Probably to find her brother._

"Well," he said to himself. "At least _you_ still have someone from your _real _family."


	7. Chapter 7

"OK, now everyone, you'd _better remember what you have to do. _Now, after the lights start flashing, you all come out…_no, _Admetus, _not _like that!"

They were rehearsing the dance portion of Mistoffelees' magic show. The Ball was that evening, as soon as the Jellicle moon rose, everyone had been up since dawn making last-minute preparations, and Munkustrap was getting frustrated in his role as director.

"Alright, Mistoffelees, can you do the lights again, since apparently _nobody _can remember the rhythm-"

"Hey!"

"Cassandra, you _know _I wasn't talking about you. Alright, everyone, from the top…"

Mistoffelees waved his paws dramatically, and the lights began to flash dimly under the glare of the evening sun, the performers beginning their entrance…

"_NO! _Again, and _again, _Asparagus, _no!"_

"You're _picking _on me," Asparagus grumbled. "Mungojerrie wasn't doing it right either."

"That's becos Oi was followin' _your _lead!"

"_Both _of you follow _Exotica _from now on!"

Mistoffelees watched in amazement. He'd forgotten just how stressed Munkustrap could get.

"Misto! Misto!" a high voice chirped. Misto smiled down at the young tabby kitten at his feet. "Do me a trick!"

Grinning, Misto reached into the kitten's ear, and pulled out a silver fork. The kitten squealed in delight.

"Oh for goodness sake, Jonathan! Get back over here!" Munkustrap called his son, aggravated.

"Can I be in the show, Father?"

"_No, _now go find your mother!"

"Where is she?"

"Oh! Oh, can…can _someone _take Jonathan and find Demeter? No, not you Bombalurina, you actually _know _the steps, I need you to lead. Um…Rumpleteazer?" There was a hint of reluctance in his tone. Rumpleteazer wasn't exactly responsible, but she wasn't essential for leading, and still knew the steps well enough.

"Come on Jonathan, she's probably with Jenny, puttin' up the rest of the lights and such loike." She swooped by, picking up the kitten and avoiding Mistoffelees' gaze.

"Bye-bye Misto!" The kitten waved a paw.

"Let's go, Jonathan." Rumpleteazer adjusted her hold on him and left.

Mungojerrie watched her go. "Wow, they're even more tense around each other than usual," he heard Admetus mutter.

"You noticed too?" Mungojerrie asked him.

"Who hasn't? Any idea what happened?" Mungojerrie was about to answer no, when Mungojerrie yelled, "Alright, _AGAIN."_

* * *

><p>"What a spectacle."<p>

Rumpleteazer stopped, looking up to see Tugger, stretched out on his stomach on top of a tire, his front paws dangling over the edge.

"Oh! Tugger! Hi…" _You are _not _shy, _she convinced to herself.

"Hi Uncle Tugger!" Jonathan babbled.

"My favourite nephew!" Tugger jumped down from the tire, and grabbed the kitten from Rumpleteazer, swinging him in the air, much to Jonathan's joy.

"It's quite the show my brother's trying to put on, isn't it?" Tugger commented with a chuckle. For a moment Rumpleteazer didn't realize he was talking to her.

"Oh! Well, yeah…it's a lot to do, ain't it?"

"I remember how chaotic 'The Pekes and the Pollicles' was last year. Still, having Misto starring should be a significant improvement, am I right?"

Rumpleteazer stiffened. Tugger noticed. "And there is you," he added. "That should certainly add something _significant. _You were quite good last year."

She giggled. "With the stupid Peke mask on?"

He laughed. "Yes, well, your pretty face would've been too distracting without it, now, wouldn't it?"

_Please don't let him see me blush. _

"Shall I relieve you of your duties and take my nephew to Demeter? She's actually with Victoria."

"Oh! OK, thank you."

She put Jonathan down, and he quickly grabbed hold of Tugger's tail. But Tugger stood there, looking thoughtfully at Rumpleteazer.

"What is it, exactly, that you have against Misto?"

Please _don't let him see me blush!_

"Erm…well…it's a bit complicated…" she shuffled her paws. "Why are _you _so fond of 'Im?"

Tugger shrugged. "He's like a brother to me. I think you two should resolve your differences."

"Oi don't think that's likely to 'appen."

"Shame," he sighed. "Still, at least _we're _OK. I wouldn't want a queen as good-looking as _you _on my bad side!"

_Oh Everlasting Cat, he sees me blushing!_

"See you around, Teazer, and please consider giving Misto a chance! Come on, Jonathan."

…_Maybe I'm still good-looking when I blush? _

* * *

><p>"It's too bad you won't be in the performance," Misto commented to Victoria. "You are the best dancer, after all." Victoria had decided to sit this year out, as she tired easier in her pregnancy, early though it was.<p>

"_One _of the best," she corrected. "You're the other."

"Well, I'll be focusing more on my magic, won't I?"

She scoffed. "We both know you perform even better if you dance at the same time!"

He laughed. "Alright."

"Besides," she smiled. "I'll still be dancing with Plato again in the mating dance. Any idea who you'll be dancing with?"

He blinked.

"Don't tell me you haven't even _thought _about it."

"Well…"

"Of course not. You've been too busy thinking about the Jellicle Choice. Haven't you considered, Misto, that it's possible who you dance with could turn out to be your _actual _mate?"

"It's really important to me, Victoria. And if…if I _were _to be chose…what difference would it make if I found a mate tonight?"

Victoria nodded. "I understand. And I do hope that you get chosen."

"Really?"

She grinned. "It's not like _I'm _planning to go anywhere!" She stroked her stomach to emphasize this point.

"I see your point," Misto laughed.

"_There _you two are!" Munkustrap appeared so suddenly, Misto would've thought he'd used magic, if he hadn't known better.

"Oh no," Victoria groaned quietly. "He must've heard us laughing."

"Now, I need you to-"

"Do everything and anything that someone anyone has forgotten?" Victoria cut Munkustrap off. She sighed. "Right away, sir."

"Come on, Victoria, you know it's not as if I can do this all on my own!"

"I know, I know. Come on, Misto."

They leaped down from their hiding spot, following Munkustrap.

"You'd think," she whispered to Misto, "that it could all be done with magic."

He smiled ruefully. "If only."

Would the Jellicle Moon ever rise?


	8. Chapter 8

But rise it did. And with it, came such celebration as had never been seen at a Jellicle Ball before, for now Misto could openly use his magic as much as he liked. For once, he didn't feel so shy, showing off flamboyantly, feeling like a kitten at play. But he saved his best tricks for the magic show in honour of Old Deuteronomy, who smiled in wonder. The lights flashed endlessly, in time to the music, with the performers dancing in colourful costumes, Mistoffelees making the disappear and reappear again at different locations, causing objects to levitate, and as a special treat to the kitten, making Jonathan appear out of a hat, which seemed to be his most popular trick. Then at the end, with a clap of his paws, fireworks burst out of them, and into the air, cracking in an explosion of colour under the moon. As Old Deuteronomy clapped and cheered, Misto smiled, thinking again to himself, _Maybe he'll pick me. _

And now it was time for the much anticipated mating dance. The slow music began, and reminiscent of the prior year, Victoria and Plato initiated the dance. Others soon began to join them, the younger cats nearly unable to contain their excitement.

Rumpleteazer was surprised to see Mungojerrie instantly find a partner, but she didn't pay attention long enough to see who, as she laid eyes the object of her affection, right across the floor.

The stared at him in wonder. His fur looked iridescent in the moonlight. Her heart skipped a beat when their eyes met, and he smiled. Those eyes had that glint again. She began to move forward as if hypnotised.

He watched her, looking excited. He nodded his head, beckoning. _Come on, _he was mouthing. And then something else. A name.

That's when she stopped. Turned around slowly. There, with a look of disbelief and joy, probably similar to what Rumpleteazer's had just been, was Etcetera.

He hadn't been looking at Rumpleteazer at all. This was proven when the cream and yellow cat rushed right past her into Tugger's arms.

Rumpleteazer could feel her heart breaking, and she was so distracted by that hollow feeling inside her, that she didn't even fight back the tears. She looked around. She was in the middle of a floor of dancing couples. She was alone.

Hurt, and humiliated, Rumpleteazer fled. It appeared nobody noticed…but Misto.

It had seemed all the other cats had some sort of plan, hunting out specific partners, and by the time Misto made his way there, almost everyone was taken. He finally laid eyes on a lone queen with no partner, and was shocked when he realized it was Rumpleteazer, but even more so when he saw the tears pouring down her cheeks. But as he looked around, Misto realized that he hadn't been the only one to notice. Mungojerrie had suddenly stopped dancing with Bombalurina, staring after his sister worriedly. Then he met Misto's eyes.

Misto tried to give him a look of assurance. _It's alright, _he hoped to communicate. _I'll take care of it. _

Mungojerrie hesitated, but then finally nodded. He quickly smiled at a confused Bombalurina, and continued to dance with her, while Misto chased after his sister.

* * *

><p>When he found the orange queen, she was curled up in a ball on the very edge of the Junkyard, by a gate, mewing uncontrolled sobs.<p>

Misto suddenly became aware of the reality of the situation. _Why am _I _comforting her? _was his incredulous thought. _Of all cats?_

But such thoughts were quickly disregarded as he noticed the sadness of her state. He approached quietly.

Please _don't get mad at me…_

"Um…Rumpleteazer?"

She looked up at him in surprise, fiercely wiping her tears of her face. "Wot d'you wont?"

Misto thought quick. "I…I couldn't…find anyone to dance with. And…I saw you run off. I was worried. That is, I was _concerned._"

She looked away.

"Why are you crying?"

"Mind your own business!"

Misto stood a distance behind her, her shadow the closest he came. She couldn't stop crying. And he didn't know how he could help.

"The collar was my mother's."

She hiccupped. Turned slowly, her expression confused. "Wot?" But she understood him exactly.

"The collar. The one that you tried to…take. It belonged to my mother. Who I've never met. That's why I got so upset." He looked down. "I…I didn't want to hurt you, it's just…I just…well…" He sighed. "It's all I have of her. Of any of my family."

As if unknowingly, she moved closer towards him.

"So when you said that I don't know what it's like to not belong," he continued. "Well, I do, actually. I've never _really _felt like I belonged here. But you're right, I have had no trouble getting the things I need and want. My kittenhood has been pretty different to yours. Probably easier." He looked up. She stared at him curiously, with red-rimmed eyes. "Is that why you were crying? Because you feel like you don't belong?"

She sniffed. "Oi…Oi jus…Oi just…" She turned away, face in her paws, sobbing again.

"Oi just r-_really _wonted to be Tugger's mate," she wavered. "Oi thought…Oi thought, if I danced with 'im…but Etcetera…and she's your _sister…_and moi friend!"

Mistoffelees looked at her shaking form in shock. But now that he thought about it, wasn't it obvious? All the queens obsessed over Tugger, especially the single ones, especially the _young _single ones. Electra and Jemima probably didn't mind as much - they were Etcetera's sisters, used to being rivals. At one point or another, they'd all gotten something the other wanted. But Rumpleteazer…she'd gotten what she could be stealing. And this was one thing she couldn't stuff in a pillow-case, slung over her shoulder.

Deliberate, but persistent, he moved closer to her, and gently laid a paw on her back. "I think I understand."

"No you don't. 'Ow could you?"

"No, listen to me Rumpleteazer. I really think I do. You wanted to be with Tugger more than anything. And you thought you would get him tonight. But you didn't. You had hoped." He closed his eyes. "What I want more than anything is to go the Heavyside Layer. But I might not get that tonight. I'm hoping, but…it's possible that I'll be really disappointed. Probably as disappointed as you are now."

Rumpleteazer's sobs had quieted now. "Wot about your mother?"

Misto looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Do you miss 'er? Wot 'appened to 'er?"

"I don't know. I never knew her." He swallowed, suddenly feeling very emotional himself. "But yes…I do miss her very, very much."

Rumpleteazer sighed. "My mother and father died. Father was tryin' to fish and fell in. Mother tried to save 'im. Both were too weak with 'unger. Mungojerrie took care of me." She wiped her nose. "Do you think you're mother's still alive?"

He sighed. "I don't know, Rumpleteazer. If she was alive when I was brought to the Junkyard, though…she can't have wanted me. But even knowing that, and having never met her…I still can't help but love her." He glanced at her. "Because, you see, she's in my dreams. And then…I feel like I belong."

She considered this. Neither of them said anything for a while.

"Hey…Misto…the music's still playin'."

Misto grimaced. "Milking it for all it's worth, aren't they?"

"Maybe…maybe we could go back. And, seein' as neither of us has anyone to dance with…"

But Misto wasn't paying attention. He was staring right past her, at a cat who had just come out of the shadows. A black and white queen.

Then they heard the scream.

"Wot's that?" said Rumpleteazer. "It came from the Ball!"

"Come on!" He grabbed their paw, and they ran, both praying to the Everlasting Cat for everyone's safety.


	9. Chapter 9

**I wrote for sixteen hours straight yesterday. I actually haven't had this much fun in _ages._**

**Hope you enjoy! Please review!**

* * *

><p>They knew instantly what the cause of the scream was when the heard the echoing laughter that followed.<p>

"MACAVITY!" came Demeter's anguished yell. She clutched desperately onto Jonathan, Munkustrap assuming a defensive stance in front of them.

Macavity stood in the center of the clearing, but remained well protected, surrounded by his black, ragged henchcats, who all grinned their fangs, hissing terribly at the tribe, just daring them to attack their leader.

Misto and Rumpleteazer remained hidden under the car, watching the scene carefully. She was still clutching his paw.

"Mistoffelees, you gotta do something!" she whispered.

He shook his head. "No, I'll give us away, and they might just end up attacking the others. Wait."

Restless, her grip tightened.

Munkustrap gave a commanding glance around the clearing, and Alonzo, Admetus and Asparagus gathered protectively around Old Deuteronomy. Mungojerrie joined Skimbleshanks, standing guard near Electra and Jemima, and all of the Jellicles stood at the ready to attack if necessary.

"What do you want, Macavity?" Munkustrap's voice rang out.

"Good to see you again too, Munkustrap," the villain grinned. "How long has it been? A year?"

Munkustrap's eyes narrowed, and he moved closer still to his mate and kitten.

"Yes, it would be," Macavity continued. "For the last time I laid eyes on you, was the last Jellicle Ball. I must say, the hospitality hasn't improved much since."

"It's been made clear to you that you are not welcome here, Macavity."

He sneered. "Yes. That was made abundantly clear, from the very beginning."

"Get to the point, Macavity." It was Tugger who spoke, his pose appearing casual, but the fur on his mane stood up a little higher than usual as his legs spread firmly in front of Etcetera, whose expression was fearful.

Macavity raised his eyebrows, his manic eyes shining in recognition. "Well, if it isn't the Rum Tum Tugger. It's been a long time since I've had the pleasure of _your _conversation. Looks like you finally found yourself a favourite," he gestured to Etcetera.

Tugger said nothing, but the back of his paw bumped softly against Etcetera's fur.

"If you ask me, though," Macavity said as he moved closer, a faithful servant following obediently on each side. "I'd say you've found yourself on the wrong side of yet another door."

"My brother asked you a question," Tugger spoke through gritted teeth.

Macavity chuckled. "Brothers _are _a trial, aren't they?"

Old Deuteronomy watched them with a helpless, pained expression.

"As it happens, the incident of last year's Ball is exactly the subject on which I come."

"What do you mean?" Munkustrap demanded.

Macavity turned to him again. "Last year I was…inconvenienced in my plans by a particular Jellicle. A magician."

No one said anything, but that silence was thick with dread.

"I could not miss an opportunity to meet an equal, someone gifted in magic like myself. Even if they did impede my revenge." His expression turned dangerous. "But still. Now I have the opportunity to hit _two _birds with one stone, don't I?" His gaze turned to Old Deuteronomy, who met it levelly.

"You'll never get Old Deuteronomy _or _Mistoffelees!" came the yowl, as Pouncival bounded in front of Old Deuteronomy, crouching with an arched, bristling spine.

"POUNCIVAL, NO!" Jellylorum cried.

Macavity barked out his familiar harsh laugh. "Mistoffelees, is it? Well, where _is _this Mistoffelees?"

Everyone resisted the urge to look around. Tugger could no longer hide the tension in his countenance. But it was Mungojerrie who finally stepped forward.

"You won't find 'im here, Macavity."

Macavity gave him a cruel smile. "Mungojerrie, my old operative. I never thought you'd let me see _your _treacherous face again."

Mungojerrie now realized that he'd been silently surrounded by the burly black cats, their eyes wild and excited.

"I find it highly unlikely that a Jellicle would not be present at the Jellicle Ball. Now. Where is Mistoffelees?"

"Oim tellin' the truth."

"I doubt it," he said as he unsheathed his claws.

"Mungojerrie!"

"Shut it, Bombalurina!" He snapped at her.

Macavity leered at Bombalurina, who stood with a fierce looking Cassandra. "Bombalurina, well aren't _you _a sight for sore eyes? Nothing on Demeter, but…" He began to move towards her, and she stood her ground. "So, what do _you _know of Mistoffelees' whereabouts?"

"She don't know anything!"

"SILENCE, BETRAYER!" Macavity roared, and swiped his long claws right across Mungojerrie's face.

"NO!" Rumpleteazer screeched. She flew across the clearing before Misto could stop her, leaping onto Macavity's back.

Macavity swung around, throwing her off. One of the henchcats leaped on her, pinning her down, as she spat and hissed.

"Rumpleteazer," the ginger cat growled. "I wondered when you'd turn up. You always had a fowl temper."

Rumpleteazer struggled under the weight of the large black cat.

"Now, now, I wouldn't do that if I were you. You'll only make it worse for your brother."

Mungojerrie was being held back by three different cats, blood flowing freely from his face as he watched in horror.

"Don't even think of trying to save them!" Macavity called out to the Jellicles, who had been about to advance. "You can guarantee that they'll lose their chances of survival if you do!"

He turned back to Rumpleteazer, crouching so his face was inches from hers.

"You've grown since I last saw you." His normally raw voice was smooth as liqueur. "Quite pretty, too. It's been a while since I've shared my company with a Jellicle queen."

"No!" Misto whispered.

Macavity straightened to his full height, speaking now to the whole tribe. "If your magical Mistoffelees refuses to show his face, this thieving queen won't last the night when I'm threw with her."

"Rumpleteazer!" Mungojerrie yowled, fighting against the henchcats.

Macavity forcefully pulled Rumpleteazer up, an arm firmly gripped around her neck. "Tell Mistoffelees that using magic to bring her back wont work this time, I have seen to it. If he wishes her safety, he will have to summon _himself _to _me." _

"NO!" Mistoffelees cried, bounding forward, but it was too late. With a wave of his clawed paw, Macavity brought down bolts of lightning from the overhead lights that claimed each of the henchcats, Macavity himself, and Rumpleteazer. All that remained was the swirling smoke lit by the few remaining lights.

"RUMPLETEAZER!" Mungojerrie cried, collapsing.

"Mistoffelees!" Tugger ran to Misto, closely followed by Victoria, who freed herself from Plato.

"Are you alright?" she asked, anxious.

"We have to get her back!" Misto commanded.

Munkustrap rushed over. "We don't even know where Macavity is!"

Misto's thoughts ran frantically. "Mungojerrie?"

Mungojerrie looked at him wearily, his weak form supported by Jennyanydots.

"It's no use, Misto. Macavity's layer is too 'eavily guarded. You'd be caught for sure, and then there'd be _no _helpin' the tribe."

"But we've got to do something!" Misto searched the worried faces, finally finding a pair of identically calm ones. "Tantomile, Coricopat - what can we do?"

"I think," Coricopat began. "That we should ask her," Tantomile finished with him.

Misto stared at them, bewildered. Then he turned around to follow their gaze.

There was a fearful face appearing out from under the shadow of the car. She had brown eyes, a black pelt with a white face, and markings exactly like Misto's.

"Mother," he breathed.


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone gaped at the scene before them. Misto and the newcomer stared at each other for what felt like ages, studying each other meticulously. She gave him a small, weak smile.

"Your name is Mistoffelees?"

Unable to find his voice, he simply nodded. She squinted, as if about to cry.

"You look nothing like your father." She gave a small laugh.

"How…why…"

She shook her head. "No, now is not the time…Mistoffelees. I came to warn you. All of you, of Macavity's coming." She lowered her head. "But I was too late."

"What's your name?" Misto said suddenly. He took a step towards her.

"It's Hippolyta."

"Hippolyta…how did you know Macavity was going to invade our tribe?"

She hesitated, then heaved a remorseful sigh. "I am his mate. I have been for years, though I've never been proud of it."

Misto's eyes widened. "But…but then…"

Hippolyta nodded.

"But that means Misto's my nephew!" Tugger suddenly cried out.

"_What?" _Misto turned to Tugger, shocked. Tugger himself looked pretty shocked at his outburst. Munkustrap seemed like he didn't know _where _to look, while Demeter gaped at him, still holding Jonathan, who gazed on in confusion, recovering from Macavity's invasion, and attempting to do the math of the current situation in his head.

Misto choked, "You mean…Macavity's…"

"My son," Old Deuteronomy finished. "And the brother of Munkustrap and Tugger."

The Jellicles could keep silent no longer. A chorus of confused exclamations rang out, till Munkustrap called out, "QUIET!"

Everyone stared, seeing their protector in a completely new light, having learned of his relation to Macavity.

"Let our leader explain." He nodded to Old Deuteronomy, who gave him a look of thanks.

The old cat sighed before he began. "Many of you remember that my sons, Tugger and Munkustrap, did not actually spend their early kittenhood in the Junkyard. Because of their mother's death, I took it upon myself to raise them while I travelled, teaching them the ways of a Jellicle leader, so that one of them would be prepared to become a protector of the Tribe and one day, when it was needed, that son would take my place." He nodded to Munkustrap, who respectfully bowed his head. "Macavity was the youngest, the most ambitious, and the most keen to learn. He was also gifted in magic, as I learned…early on." Old Deuteronomy trailed off.

"It was my fault," Munkustrap suddenly spoke. "It was my fault that Macavity turned into the monster that he is now."

"Munkustrap…" Tugger moved closer to his brother, his tone unusually sympathetic.

"No, it's true. You, I and Father all know that. You were always close with him Tugger, but I…I blamed him for Mother's death."

"When his Mother gave birth to him, Macavity's magic was too strong for her," Old Deuteronomy explained. "If she had been in better health to begin with, she may have been able to, but in the end the birth killed her."

"And I never forgave him," said Munkustrap. "I shunned him endlessly, and never treated him as a brother."

"It wasn't your fault, Munkustrap," Tugger insisted.

His brother grimaced. "Tugger, in the end, it all comes back to me. That day we first came to the tribe, and I met Demeter…"

Tugger rubbed his brow, obviously pained by the memory. Demeter stared at the two, amazed. Munkustrap looked at her.

"He was obsessed with you when he first laid eyes on you, but…"

"But I wanted you," she finished for him. "I didn't even notice him…I remember now, the young ginger tom…how could I ever recognize him in Macavity?"

"He was so furious with me, his oldest brother, who had always been cruel to him, and now had won the favour of the queen he most desired, and on that same day, Old Deuteronomy announced that when I was an adult tom, I would be the protector. Meaning, I was next in line to be leader."

"Power was always Macavity's weakness," Tugger said riley. "Because of his magic powers, he had been so certain he would become the protector."

"Macavity's insatiable desire for power was his greatest downfall," Old Deuteronomy said. "I was certain that despite his admirable qualities, he would not be a selfless leader."

"He probably proved your point that day," Tugger pointed out. "He left the tribe, deciding to live on his own. Though he still made the occasional visit, to see me."

"And me," Bombalurina spoke up. Tugger nodded.

"Though I didn't know it at the time."

"It was probably because I was Demeter's sister. I wasn't even a full-grown queen when he found me and introduced himself, but I was stupid and became infatuated. I thought he was mysterious…" This was the first time Misto had ever seen Bombalurina blush. "But then…I fell for Tugger…"

"And despite my not returning your feelings, Macavity began to hate me as well as Munkustrap."

"He must've been _filled _with hate," Demeter said vehemently. "After what he did…what he did…to me…"

Jonathan looked up at his mother anxiously, and Munkustrap wrapped his arms around both of them. Bombalurina placed a comforting paw on her sister's shoulder.

Misto gulped. "Do you think…will he do the same thing to Rumpleteazer?"

"And _that _is why you should ask for Hippolyta's help, Misto," came Coricopat's reply.

Misto turned to his mother. "What does he mean?"

Hippolyta gave Coricopat an uncomfortable glance, obviously not used to being in the presence of psychics. She avoided Misto's gaze.

"…There's another way into Macavity's layer. One that he doesn't know about. Tonight is the second time I have ever used it." She finally looked at him. "The other time was the day you were born. I had discovered it while I was pregnant, and prepared to use it on that day to bring you here. I just _couldn't _let you have Macavity as a father. He thinks that you died when you were born."

Misto barely registered this. "You have to take me there!"

"No. I can't. You may have inherited his magical powers, but Macavity is still far too powerful. It's too dangerous." She looked at him pleadingly. "I risked my life to save by bringing you here, and to come to warn you. I will _not _allow you to fall into danger's hands!"

"You may be my mother, Hippolyta, but you are in no position to forbid me to do anything!" Everyone stared, shocked by Misto's commanding outburst. It was an entirely new side to the normally shy, small tom. Hippolyta's own jaw dropped.

"For years, I've wanted nothing more than to know my mother, to know of my past and why I came to be left here, in the Jellicle tribe. When I accepted this as impossible, I came to think that I knew what I wanted more than anything, to be chosen by Old Deuteronomy to go to the Heavyside Layer. But tonight…I realized I don't know what my heart truly desires." He took a deep breath, overcome with emotion. "All I really know, is that…it's more important to me than _anything _that Rumpleteazer is safe."

Tears poured down Hippolyta's cheeks. Her voice trembled, "I wish now more than ever I had watched you grow. I would have known sooner how brave you are."

Misto looked down, embarrassed. "I'm…I'm not brave at all…" he muttered.

Hippolyta looked down as well, and her remaining tears splashed on the pavement. "I will take you there."

Misto was relieved. "Thank you."

"Alonzo!" Everyone turned to Munkustrap, who beckoned his deputy over. "Make sure that the tribe remains safe." He leaned in and said quieter, "Please don't let anything happen to Demeter and my son." Alonzo nodded solemnly.

"What?" said Misto, confused.

"I'm coming with you," Munkustrap said, as if it were obvious.

"And so am I!" Tugger came to Misto's side.

"No, you can't! Hippolyta's right, it's too dangerous!"

Munkustrap rolled his eyes. "Please, Misto, I've fought Macavity before."

Misto gaped, caught off-guard by Munkustrap's sudden attitude. "Have you been hanging around _him _too much?" He pointed at Tugger.

"Hey, watch it you!" Tugger placed his paws on his hips. "_I _don't think it makes any sense for you to go face him on your own. I've _told _you to pick on someone your own size, Misto!"

"But-"

"We know him better than you, Nephew." Misto started when Munkustrap called him by this title. "If anyone should go, it's myself and Tugger."

"I suppose it's about time we 'reconciled,' our differences," Tugger sighed.

"Oim goin' too!"

They all turned to Mungojerrie, who was attempting to struggle out of Jennyanydots' surprisingly firm hold.

"Now that is a _definite _no," said Tugger.

"You're too weak, Mungojerrie," Munkustrap said. "If anything, you could do us more _harm _than good."

Mungojerrie sighed, and was still. "Misto," he mumbled.

"Yes?" Misto went over to him.

Mungojerrie looked at Jennyanydots, who gently let him go, making sure that he could stand. He placed his paws on Misto's shoulders, and to his surprise, grabbed him in an embrace.

"Please," he whispered. "Please bring her back safe." He could feel the damp of his tears staining Misto's cheek.

"I promise," he whispered back. "I have to go now, Mungojerrie."

He nodded and let Misto go.

He turned to see his three companions waiting for him. Munkustrap steeling himself, Tugger with a serious expression like Misto had never seen on him before, and his mother, waiting near her exit under the car. She seemed reluctant, and was clearly holding back more tears. And in her eyes Misto saw such a strong love when she looked at him, that for a moment he entirely forgot his fear. He nodded at her.

"Let's go."


	11. Chapter 11

**Did I mention how much fun I'm having writing this?**

**Reviews are highly appreciated! I hope you like this chapter, and that you're enjoying reading this story as much as I am writing it!**

* * *

><p>Rumpleteazer let out a grunt as she was thrown aside, landing roughly against the stone wall. She quickly pulled herself to her feet, but didn't move from the spot, knowing that at this point struggle or an escape attempt would be useless.<p>

She had never been in this room before, but she immediately recognized it as a part of Macavity's layer. His signature was everywhere. From the decadent Persian rug that ran the length of the room, to the violent depictions of gods at war, framed on the walls. Even the black chandelier that loomed above, candles sputtering, alluded to Macavity's sinister character.

Macavity himself walked away from her, settling on an ornate chair that had several objects of jewellery dangling from its arms. She recognized a few as items she herself had stolen.

"I find it ironic, my dear Rumpleteazer," he said without looking at her, examining his long claws. "That your brother, who broke his allegiance with me in order to protect you, ended up being saved by the sister whom he sought to protect, and as a result has lost her." His cruel eyes now looked her over. "Funny, don't you think?"

She tried to glare at him, but couldn't bring herself to meet those eyes. She was terrified. She'd heard of what he'd done to Demeter, and Rumpleteazer was much smaller than her.

_Now you've gone and done it, _she told herself. _And there's no way getting yourself out of this one._

Macavity interrupted her thoughts. "What can you tell me of Mistoffelees?"

For some reason, Rumpleteazer found herself flushing. "Oi don't know nothin' about him."

"Oh, _he _is it?" Macavity sneered. "The 'magical Mr. Mistofelees." He grinned. "It looks to me as if you have a bit of a soft spot for the conjuror, Rumpleteazer."

"You're wrong. I don't."

"Oh _really?" _Macavity seemed to find this incredibly amusing.

Rumpleteazer's temper was incensed, yet again. "Yeah, if you must know, _Tugger's _the tom Oi loike!"

Macavity's eyes flashed, and he lunged at Rumpleteazer, pinning her against the wall with one paw around her throat.

"Oh, so it's the _Rum Tum Tugger_, is it?" he snarled at her. "Of course. One couldn't expect anything more of a senseless queen like yourself." Rumpleteazer fruitlessly gasped for breath as he leaned in close, his cheek brushing against hers as he whispered in her ear. "He would break your heart, you know. Just like every other queen whose heart desired him." Rumpleteazer squeezed her eyes tight shut.

_He will _not _see me cry. _

Just when she thought he would hold her till she had no more breath at all, he dropped her unceremoniously, again on the floor. Relieved, she wheezed and swallowed air as fast as her lungs would allow.

"That's the Rum Tum Tugger's specialty, you know. 'Love them and leave them.' Leading foolish queens into their false beliefs, then dropping them where they stand."

She coughed. "And what's _your _specialty?" she said furiously.

He leered at her dangerously, and she immediately regretted her retort.

"_My _specialty? Getting what I want." Leaning over her, he added, "And believe me, I will _never _leave _you." _

She felt her closed eyes sting as the dull of a claw stroked her chin.

"What a wonderful night for revenge it will be," his voice thick with glee. "Your brother will receive the ultimate punishment for his betrayal, Mistoffelees is to arrive defenceless, and there will be no stopping me from destroying that foolish Deuteronomy, and not to mention that pompous Munkustrap!" His laugh hissed through his gleaming fangs. "And the Jellicles will finally have an apt ruler."

"Mistoffelees won't come. 'E's not as thick as that," she whimpered.

Macavity frowned. "You sound awfully certain. But no matter. I am a patient cat. I have waited _years _for this, after all. Look at me."

Submissively, she obeyed. He stared into her eyes coldly.

"You know, upon closer inspection, you're not that pretty after all. No wonder he chose that foolish kit of Skimbleshanks and Jellylorum over you." And now he gave her a cruel smile. "But you'll do."

With a wave of his paw, the door at the end of the room burst open, revealing two of his henchcats. "See that this unsightly queen doesn't get any ideas about escaping," he ordered them as he marched out the door.

* * *

><p>Mistoffelees gazed up at the looming warehouse from across the street, its dark form barely lit under the pallid moon.<p>

"It's big," his whisper thick with desperation.

"What else would you expect from the 'Napoleon of crime'?" His mother said grimly. She gestured over to the fire escape up the side of the building. "That's the entrance. That's where he'll be expecting you to turn up."

"It doesn't _look _heavily guarded," Tugger commented.

"That would be too obvious, wouldn't it? He's taught his subjects alternative ways to conceal themselves."

"Where _do _we enter, Hippolyta?" Munkustrap asked her.

"You'll have to follow me. And make sure to keep yourself in the shadows." She seemed even more tense, if that were possible. "I don't know what would become of you if we were to be discovered, but you can guarantee it would not compare to any punishment I receive."

They had to go all the way around the street, then threw an alley, and though Misto didn't doubt his mother, he was becoming increasingly confused as to why they appeared to be getting further _away _from the warehouse.

"Erm…Hippolyta," Munkustrap said carefully. "How much farther is it till-"

"Here."

They jumped as she halted, on edge as they were. They all looked at her with mingled confusion, till they realized at her feet was a circular lid, under which could only be…

"You're kidding me. A sewer?" Tugger said, incredulous. "There are _rats _down there for crying out loud, the kind you can't even _eat." _

"Shut _up, _Tugger!" Munkustrap hissed at his brother's loud exclamation.

Hippolyta glared at him. "This was never _my _idea. I'd be more than happy if you were to change your minds."

"No," Misto said hurriedly. "We'll go. It's just a sewer."

"_Just _a sewer?" Tugger muttered.

Hippolyta began to shift the lid. Munkustrap went to help her, but it had already been removed. Without another word, she leaped down. Misto came next, closely followed by Munkustrap, and finally Tugger.

Nothing could have prepared Misto for the horrible sensation of his feet landing in the cold, murky waters. He fought the urge to gag as the fowl, rotten smell surrounded him. Munkustrap grimaced, and Tugger looked as if he was trying not to care about the splashes that landed on his well-tended mane.

Hippolyta had already begun her march, and the toms hurried after her, wading in the swill.

"How could you have _ever _gone through this?" Tugger asked her, poorly hiding his disgust.

"When you're a mother," she answered, "few obstacles are too great. When I was pregnant with Mistoffelees, I immediately began to make plans on how to protect him from his father. I never even _dreamed _I would find such an escape, though."

"How _did _you find it?" asked Misto.

She looked at Misto in the darkness. Her shape was barely distinguishable, even with his keen eyes. Her eyes glowed with painful memories.

"I am Macavity's mate, but I have always been first and foremost his prisoner and unwilling servant. One of my numerous duties was tending to a rodent problem. We discovered these mice carried too much disease to eat when one of Macavity's henchcats got sick, and I was to hunt them to prevent any other kind of spread. But one day I chased one down a hole that I had never noticed before, in a rarely visited basement room.

"I could smell the sewer from that hole, and put two and two together, realizing the mice came from this tunnel and that this tunnel would lead to outside the building.

"I knew that I couldn't risk running away. Macavity would find me one way or another, I'd never be safe from his powers. But my unborn kitten might just have had a chance. So for weeks I worked away at the hole, making it bigger and keeping it well-hidden. By the time Mistoffelees was due, I was fully prepared."

She turned again to Misto.

"I took a great risk. But it was worth it." She sighed. "That is, if you all survive this."

"I know what you think," Misto said quietly. "But this is also worth the risk, Mother."

Her expression softened at his use of the title.

No one said anything for a while. Then,

"Hippolyta, why did you become Macavity's mate?"

"Now is not the time, Mistoffelees."

"Yes, now _is _the time," he insisted. "Who knows what might happen tonight? I need to know…before it does."

Munkustrap and Tugger exchanged a glance. They'd never seen Misto so sincere.

Her voice pained, she relented. "I was only a stray, Mistoffelees. I knew of Macavity, but not enough to turn me away from accepting his offer of shelter. He promised me safety, and offered to share his wealth. I mistook his need for control as kindness. I realize now that it was the greatest mistake I have ever made…"

"Hippolyta…"

"…But there was good that came of it."

Misto stared at her, bewildered. "What?"

She stared into his eyes, identical to her own. "You.

"We're here now."

They looked up to see a length of rough stone wall, bricks barely jutting out, covered in claw marks that Misto had no doubt were caused by a younger Hippolyta, careful of her imminently arriving son as she frantically made her escape.

She seemed to read his mind. "At least you won't need to be carried this time," she said with the hint of a smile.

When Munkustrap, who had gone first, reached the top, he had to push away the old, three-legged sofa that concealed the hole, barely wide enough for the tom to fit through. Tugger's mane barely survived the tight squeeze.

They found themselves in a dank basement, a high, distant window that the moonlight shone through revealing that they were only just below ground level. Misto suddenly remembered something.

"Macavity said I couldn't use my magic to summon Rumpleteazer," he spoke quietly. "Do you know why this is?"

"He has trained for the past year in making his magic overpower that of any other. He has defensive spells all through-out his layer. I don't know if you will be able to perform any magic here." She jumped at a distant noise, and they all tensed, an ill-attempt to prepare for defence. But nothing happened.

"I'm afraid I have to leave you three now," Hippolyta told them. "If Macavity knows I left or that I somehow let you in…"

"We understand," Munkustrap assured her.

She looked at all of them, and Misto felt her sense of hopelessness spread to him.

"Mistoffelees."

"Yes?" he answered her.

"Son, please…be safe." She leaned over. She was only a little bit taller than her son. Gently, she licked his forehead, and at her touch, Misto suddenly remembered the night she brought him to the Junkyard in perfect detail.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too, Hippolyta…Mother."

And just as if he had dreamed her, she disappeared into the shadows.


	12. Chapter 12

Misto nervously glanced at Munkustrap and Tugger, the former examining the room from where he stood.

"The only way to go is up," he murmured, gesturing the staircase. "I don't think Rumpleteazer will try to escape yet, but he most likely will have still kept her in an isolated area, probably guarded." He frowned in concentration.

"What do we do?" Misto asked him.

"We'll have to look around. He might not have the interior well-guarded, because he won't know we snuck in, but we'll need to be incredibly careful."

Tugger shrugged. "No sense in waiting around, then." He began the climb up the stairs, followed by the other toms.

They all winced involuntarily as the door dared to utter a soft squeak when Tugger pushed it open, but it seemed no one was near enough to be alarmed. They all peered through the crack.

The corridor was dark, save a few decorative candles perched at its turns. Misto made out the shapes of statues, a la Michelangelo, finding the darkened figures somehow disturbing in this setting. Munkustrap gave Tugger a gentle shove, who silently as he could opened the door further, letting the others through before shutting it behind them. Munkustrap sniffed the air.

"His smell is overpowering," he whispered worriedly. "It's like being kits in the den all over again…I can't make out her scent."

"It's this way," Misto said suddenly, walking down the left end of the corridor.

"Misto, wait!" Munkustrap hissed. "How can you be sure?"

Misto looked at him oddly. "She smells like a river…"

"That's probably the sewer," Tugger suggested.

Misto shook his head. "No, it smells fresher. That's Rumpleteazer's smell."

"How do you know that?"

How _did _he know that?

That's when he remembered his conversation with her, before this startling turn of events.

"_My mother and father died. Father was tryin' to fish and fell in. Mother tried to save 'im."_

"She told me," he answered. _Sort of? _Or had he just always known her scent?

Tugger and Munkustrap seemed to take his word for it, though.

"OK," Munkustrap nodded him forward. "Silent as mice," he commanded them.

Misto tried to ignore the haunting images on the walls, executions from long ago, hangings and decapitations. He concentrated on Rumpleteazer's scent, though his stomach started to turn at the dried bloodstains on the floor beneath his paws. _It's not hers, _he was certain. Though it did smell familiar, and he was pretty sure why. _Poor Hippolyta. _

He suddenly stopped when he saw the shadow of a cat in front of him, its owner just around the corner. Tugger and Munkustrap needed no explanation, as they came to a halt behind him.

"She's there," Misto's voice was barely audible. "I think she's in a room. They're probably guarding her."

The shadow started to twitch. "Do you smell that?" The henchcat must've been speaking to a comrade.

Misto started to back up. "There's nowhere to hide!" said Tugger, frantic.

"I've an idea," whispered Munkustrap. Just as a figure began to appear around the corner, Munkustrap grabbed a vase full of blackened flowers that he'd spotted sitting on a ledge on the wall, and with keen aim tossed it directly at the crown of the cat's skull.

With a startled cry, the cat collapsed, shards of the pottery scattering with varying clatters.

The other cat came around the corner as well, charging after them, but became confused when instead of running away, the three of them ran to the side, gathering behind a statue and knocked it over on top of him.

The cat howled. Misto couldn't see if he was injured, but easily could tell that he was trapped under the weight of the statue. Tugger quickly pulled a candleholder off the wall with surprising force, and gave the cat a sharp thud on the head, knocking him unconscious.

Misto panted, preparing for another attack, but soon realized none was coming.

"It's now or never!" Munkustrap pointed out. With Misto and Tugger and tow, he raced around the corner, reaching the auburn door, and yanked it open.

* * *

><p>Macavity stalked past the many rooms that once acted as storage in the abandoned warehouse, unnecessary force in his heavy steps, finally coming to a halt when he reached a cold, makeshift kitchen, possibly the smallest room in the building, where he found a tired-looking Hippolyta.<p>

"_There _you are," he growled. "What have you been doing hiding out in here?"

"Preparing your food," her voice expressionless.

He looked down at her stained paws to see that she had been using a carving knife to slice a rabbit.

"You've cut the pieces too large." He wrinkled his noise. "And you smell awful. Like a sewer. Have you neglected your _bathing? _How can you expect to please me as a mate if you can't even take care of yourself?"

"I'm sorry." She began to cut the pieces smaller.

"Leave it. I won't have you touching my food with those filthy paws. What do you intend, to poison me?"

"No, Macavity."

He glared at her, his disgust apparent. "You'll have to work much harder to please me now. I've found another queen, younger, livelier. _Cleaner." _He hissed at this. "You know what will happen to you if you continue to fail at your pathetic attempts to please me."

"Yes, Macavity."

"Well, don't you want to know who the queen is?"

"Who, Macavity?"

His large teeth gleamed as his mouth turned upwards in a frightening imitation of a smile. "Rumpleteazer, Mungojerrie's sister and fellow betrayer. You remember the pair, of course?"

"Yes, Macavity. The pathetic thieves who underestimated your power. They abandoned you like cowards."

Macavity snorted. "They tried to play the heroes this evening. I've put them their place though. It's about time that I did."

Of course Macavity didn't know she had been there, but if she didn't appear curious about his visit to the Junkyard, he would become suspicious sooner or later.

"Were your plans successful, Macavity?"

His face changed, brutal intentions already taking seed in his response. He whacked her prepared face, then raked her foreleg, whacked her with the other paw, and again with the other, again, again, again.

With no other acknowledgement, he left her lying on the clammy floor, scars stinging and old bruises searing.

She knew perfectly well the reason for his anger, as she had known how he would react. But her mind was not on the pain, instead solely on that of her vulnerable son.

"Mistoffelees," she whispered, a tear seeping from her brown eye.

* * *

><p>Rumpleteazer paced the room furiously, hardly noticing that she was crying.<p>

"Mistoffelees," she groaned. "You bleedin' thick-head. Woi couldn't you 'ave used you're bleedin' magic?"

She stopped, sighing. Of course she knew that if he had used his magic, things could have turned out even worse. Mungojerrie might not still be alive.

She suddenly remembered a time when she had hated Mistoffelees' magic, feared it. Macavity would do nothing for any other magician's reputation. Now that she was in the hands of this malignant conjuror, she knew she would give anything to be in the black and white tom's instead. Oh, if _only _Mistoffelees were here!

She straightened herself, steadying her breath in order to ebb the flow of her tears.

"You gotta be strong now. Mistoffelees is _not _goin' to save you."

It was at that moment that the door was pulled open. Rumpleteazer whipped herself around, summoning her courage and was shocked at what she saw.

"Rumpleteazer!" Munkustrap cried.

"Munkustrap? Tugger? 'Ow did ya…_Mistoffelees?" _

The small tom just appeared from behind the others, his face coloured with worry, but soon broke out into relief to see her unharmed.

"No time to explain," Munkustrap said brusquely. "Are you alright?"

"I…yes."

"Right, then we're going to have to get out of here as discreetly as we can-"

Tugger's ears pricked, and his nostrils flared. "Munkustrap, he's coming!"

"Hide!"

"Where?"

Rumpleteazer looked around frantically. "O'er there!" She pointed to a heavy tapestry at the back of the room.

The toms dove past her, disappearing behind the heavy cloth just in time.

Rumpleteazer stood erect when Macavity entered the room, her hear thudding, praying that he wouldn't sense the other Jellicles in the room.

Mistoffelees had worried that he would see the fallen guards, but risking a swift glance before disappearing quickly, he was relieved to see that Macavity had entered form the other side of the hall. Macavity now slowed his pace as he approached the frightened Rumpleteazer.

"Are you disappointed," he said through grinning fangs, "that a hero has yet to rescue you, little damsel?"

She gulped, her mouth suddenly so dry that she couldn't speak. Something was wrong. He was even angrier. Something must have been truly distracting Macavity for him to not notice the presence of three other toms at the back of the room.

"Rest assured, I _will _have your magician, and after him, the whole tribe!

"But first and foremost, I will have _you._"

His face was inches from hers now, and she could feel his paw running up her thigh, the other having a firm grip on the small of her back. She was too petrified to struggle.

Mistoffelees looked at Munkustrap, his eyes pleading. But he just shook his head, _Wait. _

Macavity's gaze was so hard and searing, she couldn't bear to look into them, and shut her own. She felt his mouth on her lips, and couldn't even summon a whimper, though her whole body trembled violently.

_Didn't waiting get Rumpleteazer into this mess in the first place? _Mistoffelees wondered.

His face parted from hers, and instead he caressed her neck with his rough tongue. She felt as if her heart were collapsing as she sensed his digits running further up her thigh, further, clutching…

"_No!" _she gasped.

That was all it took. Mistoffelees burst out from behind the tapestry, yelled, "_LET HER GO!"_

"NO!" Munkustrap called, ripping aside the cloth, and Tugger pushed past him, coming to Mistoffelees' side.

The silence was deafening as Macavity stared, disbelieving. Rumpleteazer took this opportunity to pull away, dashing behind Munkustrap, who was ready to shield her with his body.

Macavity could not take his eyes off the small, unmistakable tom, who met his gaze unwaveringly.

He finally breathed, "You can't be-"

"I amyour son, Macavity."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun-dun-DUUUN!<strong>

**I apologize if the chapter's ending feels like a reverse "Empire Strikes Back" moment. It's just how it worked out. **

**I wish I could write more tonight, but my teachers are interfering with my creative expression with hooooomewoooork. **

**BOOOOO!**

**Please send me your reviews! I'd love to know what you think of the story so far! **

**~Lunaflora**


	13. Chapter 13

Misto felt afraid as he stood defenceless before the much taller conjuror. Misto couldn't even use his magic here, and he had no clue as to what would happen next after this sudden revelation.

Macavity continued to stare, with an expression so un-Macavity-like, that Misto couldn't even interpret it.

Then he spoke in his deep voice, "You…are Hippolyta's son?"

Misto didn't even say anything, though he was sure that that couldn't save his mother anyway. Still staring at Misto, Macavity called, "HIPPOLYTA!"

Then she appeared in a whirl of smoke, at the side of her master who had summoned her. In an instant Macavity lashed at her with the back of his paw, knocking her on her back.

"DECIEVING HARLOT!" he roared. "This cat that stands before me, he who is clearly your progeny, is he my son? The son that you had led me to believe was dead?"

Hippolyta raised her bruised head to look sadly at Misto, before submissively lowering her gaze. "…Yes. He is our son."

"_And _he is a Jellicle?"

"Yes."

Macavity began to spark with electricity, clearly on the verge of losing control as his emotions became frenzied. "So you deceived me to have my heir corrupted by the imperious and idealistic Jellicles? And by some art escaped my notice in doing so? How? _How?" _he demanded, maddened by his rage, shaking her violently.

"Hippolyta!" Misto cried.

"_What use would there be in my telling you?" _She caterwauled in the face of the furious Macavity. "I am not foolish, Macavity, but neither am I a coward! _He is my son, _and I will do what I can to protect him!" She pushed out her paws against his chest, struggling. "_TO THE END!"_

The howl that emitted from Macavity's throat was a terrible one of rage, as he swiped his paw back, claws gleaming as he prepared to tear out Hippolyta's throat to cease her cries.

"STOP, STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT MACAVITY!"

Macavity slowly turned his head to face Misto, his hold still on Hippolyta. "Why?" His voice was barely more than a whisper.

Misto swallowed. "You can have me. Instead of the others. I will stay with you, forever, you can reclaim me, I'll no longer be part of the Jellicles, just _please set them free." _He choked. "Send them back. Send them free."

Macavity gazed at him, his paw still poised to strike. Misto couldn't tell if he were considering Misto's plea, or what would be the best way to kill them all.

But he knew when Macavity lowered his paw, though he still held Hippolyta, pinching into her flesh.

"All except for her." He pointed to Rumpleteazer.

Misto looked between her and Macavity frantically.

"She is my hostage. Without her, my plan is a failure." He sneered. "If you are truly to abandon the Jellicles, then you must not sabotage my plans."

Misto was about to prepare himself to object, when Rumpleteazer caught his eye. She was nodding her head wildly.

"Do it! Do as 'e says! _Please, _we got to! Oi'll never forgive you if you don't!"

Feeling like a failure, Misto stared at his paws and said sadly, "OK, Macavity."

"NO!" Munkustrap ordered.

Macavity gestured to him and Tugger. "You two, over here."

Munkustrap looked at Misto. "This is _not _OK! You can't do this, I _order _you-"

"Your words have no authority here, Munkustrap!" Macavity growled. With a beckoning gesture, Munkustrap and Tugger felt an uncontrollable pull towards their third brother. He then pushed Hippolyta towards them, and they both instinctively caught the weakened queen. When Tugger looked at Misto, he felt like he could not regret this decision more, as Tugger said urgently, "You _can't!"_

"I'll see you soon," Macavity laughed cruelly. "Be sure to relay a message to your Mistoffelees. Tell him his hostage won't wait for much longer."

Rumpleteazer ran over to Misto and grabbed his paw, burying her face in his shoulder as Macavity waved his paws, and in a flash of lightning dismissed Munkustrap, Tugger and Hippolyta back to the Junkyard.

He turned to see Misto, who had unconsciously placed his arm around Rumpleteazer.

Macavity gave a bored, aggravated sigh.

"Don't get too attached, my son. That one's mine."

* * *

><p><strong>I realize this chapter is really short. I'll get the next one up ASAP! Hope you're looking forward to it!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

Macavity moved closer to Misto. "What is your name?"

"Quaxo," Misto said quickly. He prayed Macavity didn't notice Rumpleteazer's surprised expression.

Macavity looked at him oddly, then his lips curled, revealing his gums. Misto felt a sinking sensation of dread.

_He knows! _was his frantic thought. _Everlasting Cat, he knows who I am!_

"What a foolish name," Macavity disparaged. "Of course the Jellicles couldn't give you a _real _name. Who were the fools that came up with it?"

Misto suppressed his anger. "My adoptive parents were Skimbleshanks and Jellylorum."

"Skimbleshanks, of course. The railway cat, serving needlessly serving humans. And Jellylorum…isn't she the niece of that doddery old fool Gus, the theatre cat?"

"Yes."

"So how _did _you get in past my guards?"

_We _need _that escape, _Misto thought.

Macavity seemed to guess what he was thinking. "Rest assured, you will _not _escape me. If you do, this little queen will have to answer for it."

Rumpleteazer tightened her grip on Misto's paw.

"There's a hole in the basement," Misto quickly answered. "It goes to the sewer."

Macavity nodded his head. "Well, it seems Hippolyta wasn't as much of a simpleton as I thought. Probably another one of her deceptions."

Misto's ears twitched at his hiss.

Macavity now began to move about the room, but his gaze never left Misto.

"You've suffered a great loss in not having me as a father, Quaxo. You must be angry with Hippolyta for abandoning you. Your whole life has been a lie, because of that duplicitous, disloyal rat of a queen."

Misto bit back a response as he felt himself get hot with anger.

_She's shown more honesty than you ever have in your whole bitter existence. _

Macavity sighed. "It's all so unfortunate…it will be very challenging to teach you all befitting as an heir to the Napoleon of Crime. Rest assured, it won't stop me, but it shall be difficult, seeing as how it appears you've grown to be as useless as the rest of the Jellicles." He stopped at this, considering.

"What do you know of the magician Mistoffelees?"

_He cannot know. _

Macavity bore into him with his large eyes. "Answer me, Quaxo."

"He…he's not a very good magician. Just…parlour tricks, really."

"And yet he summoned Old Deuteronomy a year ago."

"That's…about the best he could do. I mean…he's a bit of a coward. That's probably why you've never seen him before. He usually just runs and hides." He looked at Rumpleteazer, who stared back fearfully. "It's not as if he ever came to rescue Rumpleteazer."

Macavity snorted. "Yes, I suppose that's _one _thing you inherited from me. Bravery. Though in your case, I think it'd be more appropriate to call it foolhardiness." His gaze trailed over Rumpleteazer.

"Well, Rumpleteazer, it seems you may have been correct about your Mistoffelees. Though this will likely change, given the circumstances." Those eyes narrowed. "After all, I told him my hostage will not wait much longer." He grabbed Rumpleteazer, pulling her away from Misto.

"Leave us, Quaxo," he barked. "I have business to attend to with dear Miss Rumpleteazer."

Rumpleteazer gave a little squeak of fear, and Misto's eyes flashed before he lunged at Macavity. "_Don't touch her!"_

Macavity, furious, easily tossed the small Mistoffelees off him, pinning him to the ground.

"You must learn your place, _my son." _Unsheathing his claws, he continued, "It's time I gave you a little gift, Quaxo…"

"No, Mistoffelees!" Rumpleteazer cried, before clamping her paws over her mouth in realization.

The toms froze, both staring at Rumpleteazer. Then Macavity looked back at Misto.

"'Quaxo'?" He growled. "So the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. It seems you are equally as dishonest as your mother, _Mistoffelees." _

Suddenly very afraid, Misto began to struggle. "I should have guessed," Macavity said. "You are my son, after all. But you know that your powers will not work here."

"And I know that you plan to have me killed," Misto replied. "And Rumpleteazer will go free."

"Mistoffelees, _no!" _she groaned.

"Right you are," Macavity answered him. He climbed off the smaller tom, and grabbing Rumpleteazer by the shoulder, he gave her an unnecessary tattoo of a scar before sending her away in a burst of smoke. "_Mist-" _was the last that was heard of her.

Macavity turned to look at Misto, who slowly climbed to his feet.

"Rubono! Julius!"

Two dark henchcats appeared in the room.

"Find a hole in the basement room," Macavity ordered. "See to it that nothing will get through." He made his next announcement triumphantly. "Our Mistoffelees has arrived." He gestured to Misto. One of the henchcats looked surprised, but the other one simply asked, "How would you like us to deal with him?"

Macavity frowned. "That won't be necessary. I already gave you your orders. Now go."

They nodded, and exited the room, but shortly one of them poked his head around the corner again.

"Er…sir, there are um…a couple guards here unconscious…what should we…"

"Those are the idiots who let our intruders in," Macavity snapped. "They cannot be allowed to continue their foolishness. Kill them."

The cat nodded, and left them.

Without looking away from Misto, Macavity used his magic to slam the door shut, before it slowly turned to solid stone. Misto's eyes widened. He had never seen magic like that.

"And now, no one shall disturb us," Macavity whispered.

Misto tried to stare back, but he wavered. "Are…are you going to kill me now?"

Macavity blinked. But then he nodded. "It's a bit unfortunate. You are my son, after all. However, you are also Hippolyta's, so not much can be said for you." He seemed to almost hesitate for a moment. "Tell me, Mr. Mistoffelees, what is the extent of your powers?"

Misto swallowed. "Something tells me that it doesn't compare to yours." He couldn't quite read Macavity's expression.

"We shall see about that," the ginger cat replied.

Misto started, not quite understanding. "What?"

Then suddenly the air around them seemed to shift, a certain weightlessness surrounding them. As if Misto had lost a heavy burden he hadn't known he was carrying.

"You are free to use your magic now," Macavity explained. "I would say we are to do this as equals, but I know that you cannot win. But I think I should have one chance to see my son perform." Macavity took a step back. "Now fight me."

Misto stared, uncertain. He slowly lifted his paws, when…

"AGGH!" he cried, as a zap of electricity shot from Macavity, hitting him square in the chest. Misto fell flat on his back, and quickly struggled back up.

"Come now," Macavity whispered. "You can do better than that."

Misto shot a bolt at him, which Macavity quickly blocked, reflecting it back at Misto, who barely managed to dodge. Macavity shot another which singed Misto's tail, as he escaped by leaping over the chair, hiding behind it.

"ARE YOU MY SON OR NOT?" Macavity roared, just before Misto poked out from behind it, shooting two bolts at Macavity. They hit him, but seemed to do barely any damage, as he hissed and continued shooting, one after the other, Misto ducking to avoid them, fighting back with shots of his own.

"The Jellicles couldn't raise a conjuror," he growled, shooting another bolt, this time hitting Misto's arm. He cried, clutching it, and shot with his other, missing. "Why else do you think I left? If you had been mine, you could have been as powerful as me!" An invisible force threw Misto back, as a bolt slammed him in the chest yet again. _This must've been what the twins meant, _he remembered their warning to practice his lightning bolts.

"But the Jellicles are all afraid of power," said Macavity. "Munkustrap and Old Deuteronomy, they fear it, and yet they _still _guard it jealously."

Misto felt his anger taking over, and soon he was a burst of electricity. "SHUT UP!"

He lunged at Macavity, but to his amazement the tall cat shot above him, and remained suspended in the air, levitating.

Macavity was still talking. "Your mother should like it there, for the short while she has. You see, when _I _am the leader, she will be the first to die…"

"NO!" Misto yowled, and with an energy he never knew he possessed, threw a ball of electricity twice his own size at the other magician.

Macavity reacted, sending a piece of lightning almost as big back at Misto's, and when the collided, an explosion so powerful resulted, throwing Misto back.

Macavity swiftly formed an invisible shield that protected him from the flames, and kept him floating. But he didn't keep it up for long enough, as when the explosion hit the ceiling, pieces of it began to fall…

Misto saw a large piece of concrete about to fall on top of Macavity, and without thinking he lunged, shooting forward in the air with power that defied gravity, and grabbed hold of Macavity.

_Mother, _was his single thought as the two of them disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>I considered adding more to this chapter, but then I think it would have been <em>too <em>long and wanted to save some excitemeng for the next chapter, which will be up relatively soon. **

**This was actually kind of hard to write, mainly because I felt uncomfortable with all of Macavity's nastiness. I mean, what a jerk! **

**So what'd you think? What do you think's going to happen next? Let me know in your reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

Misto and Macavity landed with a thud, right in the middle of the Jellicle Junkyard, to the shock of all the surrounding cats.

Misto tried to pull away, but Macavity, despite his shock, maintained a firm hold on Misto's wrist. He took in his surroundings.

"Well, well, Mistoffelees," he said. "Look where you brought me…what is soon to be my new domain." In his other paw, Misto could see a ball of electricity blooming like a rose. His eyes widened in fear, and he struggled even harder. "Now all of your 'family' can watch you d-"

Macavity ended his sentence with an unexpected grunt as he was thrown aside by the weight of another cat. But with his great strength, he threw Munkustrap off him. The silver tom quickly got to his feet, hissing terribly.

"You may have nearly killed my father," the Jellicle protector spoke to Macavity's startled face. "Defiled my mate…" Macavity was now on his feet as well, his expression again dangerous, and the two circled each other in preparation. "But you will _not touch my nephew!" _

Munkustrap again lunged at Macavity, and Misto was suddenly brought back to the same place a year ago, as he had watched, like now, Munkustrap and Macavity battle, while he stood aside a coward.

"_Munkustrap!" _He called, preparing to use magic.

"Misto, no!" Misto looked back to see the tom gripping both his arms was Plato. "You _know. _They're fighting for dominance! You can't interfere!"

"Munkustrap needs help protecting the tribe-"

"No! You know that's not all! This is different!"

Reluctantly Misto let Plato pull him aside. He knew he was right. They were fighting for titles in leadership. But Munkustrap just _couldn't _lose…

"Mistoffelees…"

His ears twitched at the weak voice, and he turned to see next to him Hippolyta, looking worse for wear in her bandages, and held by an anxious-looking Jellylorum.

"Mother!" He licked Hippolyta in recognition. He noticed that Jellylorum had also reacted to the word he'd used, and he held them both tightly.

He looked back at Macavity and Munkustrap fighting, and saw beyond them an injured Mungojerrie struggling against of grasp of his currently-stronger sister, no doubt with the same intent in his mind as Misto had had earlier. Rumpleteazer was already crying, but when she Misto, even more tears began to come. He saw her lips move as she said to Mungojerrie, _Please. _He stopped, and grabbed her too, trying to fight back his own tears.

Macavity picked Munkustrap up, throwing him back. Munkustrap stopped on his feet, landing with a skid. Macavity did not use his magic, but he was still easily the strongest. The viewers were mostly silent with tension and worry, but the occasional call could be heard, as well as the sobs of desperation that rang out.

Munkustrap never backed down, attacking Macavity with every opportunity, blind with wrath, letting his defences down. Macavity began to grin and laugh like a maniac. _This _was the moment he'd been looking forward to.

"It ends tonight, brother!" he howled. "Under the Jellicle moon you die, Deuteronomy next, and then I will rule!" Munkustrap gave him a swift kick in the stomach.

"You're all talk, Macavity," he panted. His rage was wearing him out.

Macavity replied with a powerful hit to the jaw. But the moment after his head was knocked to one side, Munkustrap rebounded by spitting his own blood into Macavity's eye. Blinded, Macavity missed his next hit, only grazing Munkustrap.

Macavity wiped the blood off his eye, and blocked a hit from Munkustrap with his free arm. "Then I'll just let these do the talking!" He threw his paws to his sides, and out came his abnormally long, black claws, which gleamed now in the moonlight. Munkustrap raked his chest before leaping back. He knew he was in trouble now. Everyone had gone absolutely silent with fear.

Macavity fingered the thin line of blood that seeped from his white chest. "What's the matter Munkustrap? Afraid, now, are you? The rules have changed since we were kittens…claws are fair game."

Munkustrap backed away as he drew near.

"I'm not in the mood for this game of tag," Macavity growled.

Munkustrap dove at him, and Macavity batted him to one side, but grabbed him by the shoulder before he could fall to the ground. "Give my regards to the Everlasting Cat," he hissed, and bent his arm to drive his blades into the flesh.

"STOP!"

The shriek was loud and short-lived, as Tugger stood between his brothers, Macavity's claws embedded in his stomach.

Standing tall, he stared, without emotion, right into Macavity's wide eyes. In shock, Macavity was unmoving, till he finally seemed to register what happened, and pulled his claws out of Tugger. Tugger gasped as he did so, and collapsed in Munkustrap's arms.

"No," Munkustrap whispered, dropping to his knees.

"TUGGER!" Misto screamed. Nobody could restrain him as he ran over.

"You unimaginable, big-headed idiot." Munkustrap rested his forehead on Tugger's, holding his brother in his lap. "_Why _do you always have to be in the spotlight?"

Misto stared in horror at the blood that poured out of the five neat holes in Tugger's black stomach. Munkustrap was openly sobbing, murmuring. Tugger was struggling to speak, but the once magnificent tom could not even manage a whisper, his lips opening soundlessly as he twitched in pain.

Misto looked up and around, distinguishing the outline of Etcetera, staring in disbelief, with Electra and Pouncival both holding onto her.

He turned to Macavity.

In the terrible cat's eyes he could see his own horror and grief reflected. Macavity was completely oblivious to the blood dripping from his claws. Tugger's blood. His face twitched. But when he spoke, his voice was cold.

"Weak." He was speaking to Munkustrap. "As you always have been. The same for all who fear power."

Munkustrap looked up, and saw that Macavity was preparing to strike. To Misto's shock, he didn't even prepare to fight back. He just closed his eyes, awaiting his end.

"But I," said Macavity. "I am not afraid."

_Father._

Misto hadn't meant to call him that, and felt ashamed. Macavity halted, and stared at him. Automatically, Misto assumed he had heard him. But then he realized…_he hadn't spoken._

And yet there Macavity stood, poised, his confusion as apparent as Misto's.

_Mistoffelees, _he heard a voice in his head. _Is that you? _

Then Misto remembered, for the second time, his conversation with Coricopat and Tantomile just a few days prior.

"_It's very useful for Coricopat and myself to communicate without speaking," Tantomile said suddenly, catching Misto off-guard._

_He nodded his head slowly, struggling to pick up on any hidden meaning behind this sudden statement. "It is?"_

"_Yes. Extremely," Coricopat said._

Misto looked at Macavity, and concentrated.

_Yes, it's me._

Macavity betrayed only the slightest frown. _What are you doing in my head?_

Misto knew Munkustrap had opened his eyes and was staring at them, as was every cat in the Junkyard.

But Misto still replied, _You love Tugger._

_That is not true. _

_Yes, it is. Please, Father. Just…wait._

More details of his memory with the psychic twins came back to him.

"_But we had to learn quite a bit."_

"_Oh. Who taught you?"_

"_Our mother," he said._

"_It's a family thing," they spoke in unison. _

Macavity stared at him. Then he took the smallest step back, just enough to leave room for Misto, who immediately came to Tugger's side.

"Misto…what are you…" Munkustrap asked, but Misto just shook his head, then laid it on Tugger's chest.

_Don't leave me, Tugger. _

He rested his paw on Tugger's wounds, feeling it sink into the blood. And then he could tell that he was no longer breathing. _Tugger._

"Oh, Misto," Munkustrap choked. He wrapped an arm around Misto's thin frame.

_Tugger…_

He felt Tugger's stomach rise. Could hear the air rushing in. Could no longer feel the flow of blood. And escaping Tugger's lungs, he heard the words murmured, "I like to lie in a bureau drawer…but I make such a fuss if I can't get out."

"_Tugger!" _Munkustrap cried out. Misto could again feel Macavity's presence in his mind.

_How…did you do that?_

Misto looked at him again. Macavity had fear in him, the kind that all who have lost everything dear to them, the fear that those who worry that they have nothing else worth keeping, possess. He knew Macavity was already aware of the answer. But still Misto gave it.

_I love him. _

Macavity's claws sank back, his surrender already clear. He took several steps back, his knees shaking with sudden weakness.

Munkustrap jumped to his feet, following him, till his face was inches from Macavity's.

"You," he said. "I will kill you now."

"_You will do no such thing."_

All eyes were now on Old Deuteronomy, who for all Misto knew might've appeared by magic himself. But he knew that he must have been protected in a hiding spot before coming out.

Munkustrap stared at his father in amazement. "Old Deuteronomy, Macavity is-"

"Is my son, Munkustrap. And I will not have you kill your own brother."

"But-"

"Enough!" Old Deuteronomy threw his paws up, demanding silence from Munkustrap. "Too long have I witnessed the feud within our family, seen a rivalry turn to hatred, brothers turn to bitter enemies, and a seemingly never-ending string of violence. And now it has ended." He looked now to Macavity. "It has ended. And _it will go no further_.

"Macavity." He stood before his youngest son, who looked down, not meeting his gaze. "Father," he whispered back.

"You showed us mercy."

"Yes. I did."

Old Deuteronomy nodded. "I don't need to ask why, do I?"

Macavity said nothing, but he looked now at Mistoffelees.

Old Deuteronomy turned to Munkustrap, who had just helped Tugger to his feet. "Munkustrap," he said, his gaze pleading. "I made you protector - my successor - for a reason. _You must understand."_

Munkustrap exchanged a glance with Tugger, who looked at him knowingly. Then Munkustrap looked at Old Deuteronomy again. Then Macavity.

"Macavity…" He paused. "You…you spared me. Us."

Macavity only nodded.

"That's not something I ever thought you would do." Munkustrap felt Tugger's paw on his shoulder, and his brother nodded encouragingly. So he continued. "I…I also never thought that I could ever forgive you."

Macavity looked up at him.

"I still don't quite believe that I can…and yet, I do. I do forgive you, Macavity."

"Don't," he replied bitterly. "I don't deserve it. You _should _kill me."

"I have something else in mind," Old Deuteronomy said suddenly. His three sons, and Misto, all looked at him in surprise. Their leader proceeded to speak to the whole tribe.

"Jellicle cats, one and all, I now will announce the Jellicle Choice."

Everyone gasped and began to murmur. What was Old Deuteronomy thinking? At a time like this? They had all completely _forgotten _about the Choice!

But they were completely unprepared when he took Macavity's paw in his own.

"Come, my son."

No one was more surprised than Macavity. And all the Junkyard was in silence.

But then Misto, holding Tugger's paw, began in a quiet voice, _"Up, up, up, past the Russell hotel…"_

With no further discussion, Tugger joined, _"Up, up, up, up to the Heavyside Layer…"_

Munkustrap stared at them. Then weakly, _"Up, up, up, past the Russell hotel…"_

"_Up, up, up, up, to the Heavyside Layer…" _it echoed.

"_UP, UP, UP," _came the melodious call all-throughout the Junkyard. _"PAST THE RUSSEL HOTEL!"_

Misto felt someone grip his other paw, and turned, seeing Hippolyta, who stared at him, eyes shining with tears. Jellylorum had her arms around her, and _she_ Skimbleshanks at her side. He was beaming at Misto.

"_UP, UP, UP, UP…" _Pouncival was making his way over, holding paws with his sisters. "…_TO THE HEAVYSIDE LAYER!"_

"_UP, UP, UP, PAST THE RUSSELL HOTEL!" _Old Deuteronomy began to lead Macavity away, whose eyes had filled with tears as he gazed about the chorusing cats.

"_UP, UP, UP, UP…" _Walking over to Plato, Victoria paused in front of Misto, and smiled at him._ "…TO THE HEAVYSIDE LAYER!" _

Down from the sky, seemingly from the depths of the Jellicle Moon herself, an endlessly long arm came down, gleaming like something ethereal, and so obviously not of this world. Macavity gazed at it, then looked at Old Deuteronomy, still not believing. Old Deuteronomy placed both paws on Macavity's shoulders.

"It's you," he whispered.

Macavity stared at him. Then a single tear dropped from his eye as he turned, and began his climb.

Misto then saw, in the crowd of Jellicles, next to her joyous brother, Rumpleteazer. She was watching him. She had been watching him this whole time.

"_THE MYSTICAL DIVINITY OF UNASHAMED FELINITY…"_

Misto looked back, and saw Macavity, his father, looking directly at him. He didn't wave. Didn't call. But Misto heard him.

_Goodbye, my brave son. _

"_ROUND THE CATHEDRAL RANG VIVAT…"_

And once he had disappeared into the sky, the arm went with him.

"_LIFE, TO THE EVERLASTING CAT…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. I just wrote that all in one go. Wasn't even done till 3 a.m.! <strong>

**One last chapter to go!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Warning: ****Major fluffiness ahead. Pure and total ineffable fluff. **

* * *

><p>Hippolyta squeezed Misto's paw, and he looked at her. She enveloped him in a hug, and he felt the dampness of her tears on his neck.<p>

"Mistoffelees…" she whispered. "I'm so proud of you."

"Come on Misto," said Jellylorum. "Your mother needs her rest."

Misto nodded, and was about to follow, when he felt a paw on his shoulder. Tugger had his usual cocky smile on, which was so comforting now in its familiarity.

"I thought I told you to pick on someone your own size."

A smile began to form on Misto's own face.

Tugger continued, "As it is, Misto, I'm proud of you too. Thank you for saving my life."

"Oh Tugger!" he suddenly burst out, wrapping his arms around Tugger's waist. He pushed his head into his chest, which was about as high as it reached. "Tugger, I'm so glad you're alive…I love you…"

Tugger didn't object in the slightest, and hugged him back. So much for not caring for a cuddle.

"You've done us all proud, Misto," Munkustrap said. Misto smiled at him, then let go of Tugger. His mother was waiting for him.

Munkustrap and Tugger watched him go with the group to Skimbleshanks and Jellylorum's den, his adoptive parents, his siblings, Jemima, Electra, Etcetera and Pouncival, and his mother, Hippolyta, who Misto helped to walk by supporting her weight. Munkustrap turned to face Tugger.

"I owe you thanks as well, for saving _me. _I must admit…I didn't see that coming."

Tugger rolled his eyes. "I'm your brother, what did you _expect _me to do? Besides, I was really starting to think everyone forgot about me!"

Munkustrap nodded his head in the direction of Misto's family, at the young Etcetera, holding Electra's paw, and looking over her shoulder at the two of them. "I think I know of someone who didn't."

Tugger smiled, then suddenly felt a presence behind them. He didn't need to know, but he turned anyway to see Coricopat and Tantomile. The twins gazed up at Munkustrap and Tugger, silently.

It was Tugger who spoke next. "You were right," he said to the twins. He placed a paw on his stomach, feeling the invisible wounds, the only thing remaining of them was the layer of dry blood on his fur. "Mistoffelees _is _a special cat."

They smiled at the brothers, and continued on their way.

"Tugger."

Tugger turned around to see an anxious-looking Etcetera. She looked back over her shoulder at Electra, who smiled, and nodded encouragingly, before rejoining her family. Munkustrap smiled at his brother, and took this opportunity to leave the two of them alone.

"Oh, Tugger," she said again. "I…I thought that you were…I was afraid that you…"

"Etcetera," he interrupted her. "I love you."

She burst into tears before running into his open arms.

* * *

><p>Misto wandered out of the den. His mother was safe, and resting, under the care of Jellylorum, who he affectionately referred to in his head as his 'other mother.' He was now seeking solitude after the chaotic events of the day. He looked about, till his gaze rested on the unoccupied chair that hung above almost every other level of the Junkyard, at a curious angle, and made his way up.<p>

Every cat that met his gaze on his way smiled gratefully, admiringly. Misto returned a small smile, but mostly bowed his head shyly.

Once he had settled on the chair, and looked down on the tired residents of the Junkyard, he remembered Munkustrap telling him about the day Misto came to them.

"_I was right on that chair, Misto. At first I didn't believe my eyes when I saw the small, black and white newborn, but sure enough, there you were!"_

He realized that he must have a perfect view of what Munkustrap saw that early-morning. He looked down into the centre of the clearing, and everyone present seemed to vanish as he envisioned the tiny infant Mistoffelees, being held by his mother one last time.

"Hey."

Pulled out of his reverie, Misto looked up to see behind him, clinging to the bars of the backrest, was Rumpleteazer.

"Hey, Rumpleteazer."

She climbed onto the seat, and looked at him awkwardly, still holding onto one of the bars. "Oi, uh…did you…would you rather be left alone?"

He gave her a small smile. "No, that's alright. You can join me."

Looking relieved, she settled down in the close proximity next to him.

"What do you think we should name him?"

Misto looked down to see Plato and Victoria settled on the trunk of the car, the latter wrapped in Plato's arms.

She grinned. "What if it's a girl?"

Plato looked at her oddly. "You say that every time." She just shrugged.

Misto blushed at what Plato said next. "You see, I was thinking Mistoffelees would be a good name."

Victoria looked at her mate. "That's a wonderful idea."

Plato looked at her expectantly. "But if it's a girl?…"

She sighed. _"The naming of cats is a difficult matter. It isn't just one of your holiday games…"_

Plato grinned, resting his chin on your shoulder. He continued, _"You may think at first I'm as mad as a hatter, when I tell you a cat must have three different names…"_

"You know," Rumpleteazer spoke suddenly. "Oi thought _last _year was eventful."

Misto couldn't help but chuckle at this. Then, after a thought, he said, "Do you still hate me?"

She looked at him, surprised. "Wow, you _are _thick!"

He frowned.

Rumpleteazer rolled her eyes, and said with thick sarcasm, "Yes, Mistoffelees, Oi _loath _you for savin' me life!"

He grinned.

"…Thank you for that, by the way." she said after a pause. He just nodded.

"…_First of all, there's the name that the family use daily,_

_Such as Peter, Augustus, Alonzo or James,_

_Such as Victor or Jonathan, George or Bill Bailey_

_All of them sensible, everyday names…"_

Misto noticed her looking ahead, and followed her gaze to see Tugger with Etcetera in his lap, she resting her head on his chest, the two obviously purring.

"…That must be hard for you." he said.

"Actually," she contradicted. "Oi was thinkin' more 'ow awkward it'll be for _you."_

Misto looked at her oddly, confused.

"Well," she explained. "She moight not _really _be your sister, and he might _actually _be your uncle, but…"

"Ah. The whole 'best-friend and sister' thing. Yes. That's going to be _really _awkward." He sighed. "But what about you?"

"Me?" She looked again at the couple below them. "Oi'll be fine. Oi mean…'e's a bit of a tosser, really."

To Rumpleteazer's shock, Misto burst out laughing at this, the laughter seeming to echo through the Junkyard, though everyone else appeared too occupied to notice.

"Mistoffelees? Wot is it?"

Misto clutched his stomach, gasping, and said, "You're right. You're absolutely right. But…you're the very first queen I've ever heard to say so!"

She grinned.

"…_But I tell you a cat needs a name that's particular,_

_A name that's peculiar, and more dignified_

_Else how can he keep up his tail perpendicular,_

_Or spread out his whiskers, or cherish his pride?…"_

Misto's laughter subsided, and his gaze wandered past Tugger and Etcetera, past Munkustrap with Demeter and Jonathan, singing softly to his son, then halted suddenly.

"Have you seen your brother lately?" he said to Rumpleteazer.

She glanced in the direction he looked, than her eyes widened. "Wot the…"

Leaning against the pipe, Mungojerrie and Bombalurina unabashedly locked lips.

"You know," Rumpleteazer commented. "Oi've been _wonderin' _where 'e's been disappearing to lately…"

They couldn't help but grin at one another.

"…_But above and beyond there's still one name left over,_

_And that is the name that you never will guess,_

_The name that no human research can discover_

_But the cat himself knows, and will never confess…" _

A thought suddenly occurred to Misto. "Hang on a second."

"Wot is it?"

Misto closed his palms together, and soon a glow could be seen emitting from the cracks of open space, and he felt a small weight form within. He parted them to reveal the collar his mother had given him.

"It's yours." Her eyes widened.

"But Mistoffelees…"

"I don't need it anymore," he insisted. "I don't need to remember or dream of my mother anymore. She's here. I finally feel like I belong now." He placed the collar in Rumpleteazer's paws. "It's about time you didn't have to fight for what you want."

She was silent for a moment. Then, "Mistoffelees…you remember, before Macavity came…you know wot Oi'd been sayin' about…about the matin' dance…"

"Yes," Misto answered simply. "I do."

"…_When you notice a cat in profound meditation_

_The reason, I tell you, is always the same:_

_His mind is engaged in a rapt contemplation_

_Of the thought,_

_Of the thought,_

_Of the thought_

_Of his name…"_

"Rumpleteazer," he said. "I want to tell you something."

"Wot?"

"My name. My third name." He then leaned in her ear, and whispered. She closed her eyes and smiled. When he pulled away, she gazed at him, and in turn without prompt, whispered in his own ear.

"…_His ineffable, effable, effanineffable,_

_Deep and inscrutable, singular name.."_"

That's a beautiful name," he told her. She sighed, and leaned her head on his shoulder. Their tails entwined as they gazed up at the Jellicle Moon.

"Mistoffelees," she spoke quietly. "Oi'm…Oi'm sorry that you didn't get Chosen. I know that you really, really wonted to."

"I'm not sorry," he said unexpectedly. She looked at him in surprise. He explained further, "Tonight, I discovered that there was something I wanted much, much more than to live another life. A reason to continue living _this _life."

She stared at him. "Wot, Mistoffelees?"

He gazed at her, joy glittering in his eyes. "You."

* * *

><p><strong>The end.<strong>

**:( **

**I've had a lot of fun writing this. I could never stop smiling when I was writing, and especially when I was reading all your lovely reviews. Thanks for reading, everyone!**


End file.
